De juegos infantiles ·
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Itachi observó con cuidado al rubito; analizándolo, memorizando cada detalle, buscando defectos que pudieran desagradarle y como había sucedido con Mushu el rubio le gustó. HIATUS.
1. Gatitos｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Slash«Shota.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**I**_: D_e juegos y_—gatitos._

* * *

Alzó entre sus manos al pequeño animal y éste se aferró a la piel pálida con sus uñas largas pero diminutas dándole una sensación graciosa en la piel, de inmediato acogió al felino en su regazo logrando así que los latidos del corazón que resonaban contra su piel con fiereza se calmaran*

Observó con cuidado a la pequeña; analizándola, memorizando cada detalle, buscando defectos que pudieran desagradarle. De inmediato se planteó que era demasiado pequeña, podía compararse a una bolita de estambre peluda con algunas rayas en blanco que se disfrazaban fácilmente bajo el oscuro y largo pelaje. Y tras todo aquél manto de negros, blancos y grises muy opacos sus ojitos resaltaban con su azul perlado.

Tan llamativo que sin duda le gustó mucho.

_Decidido_.

Frunció el ceño al escucharla maullar. Esperaba que la pequeña no fuera escandalosa ya que sin duda había pasado a ser parte de la familia y los Uchiha eran discretos e impasibles, ahora que era suya —_y de nadie más_— había pasado a portar su apellido por lo que debía aprender a honrarlo.

Mikoto sonrió al ver como abrazaba posesivamente a la minina quien de inmediato buscó sacar la cabeza para respirar apenas siendo distinguida por sus ojos entre tanto negro, una imagen más que adorable.

—¿_Quieres éste, Ita-kun_? —se inclinó acariciando los cabellos de su hijo.

Itachi asintió, aquello fue como una señal para la mujer de cabellos marrones junto a su madre quien desapareció en el instante, bastante conmovida, para esperarlos en la caja.

Mientras caminaban —Itachi con la atención fija en los nuevos implementos que tendría que comprarle a la pequeña— Mikoto se aventuró a sacar a su hijo de sus pensamientos.

—¿_Y cómo la llamarás_?

—_Mushu _—respondió sin titubeos.

…

Ése 'regalo' había sido su recompensa por salir de Konoha sin quejarse, claro que jamás lo habría hecho, pero Mikoto confiaba en que el tener una nueva mascota le haría bien.

Recordaba a la perfección el momento en el cual compró a Mushu ya que, actualmente, no estaba tan seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. No debió dejarse engañar por su madre y los hermosos ojos de Mushu, debió pedir que le permitieran quedarse en Konoha para poder entrenar; conociendo a su padre aquél argumento habría ganado cualquier súplica de parte de Mikoto.

Suprimió un suspiro mientras veía desde la lejanía a su padre observar los juegos bastantes _emocionantes_ que la pelinegro planeaba y ejecutaba con Sasuke.

Sabía que Fugaku tampoco estaba feliz con aquél viaje, la excusa de todo aquél complot era que su madre _había quedado algo débil tras el parto de su hermano y según su padre merecía unas vacaciones_. Le sorprendía que ambos Uchihas supusieran que aquella mentira podría convencerle, después de todo para ése tiempo Sasuke ya tenía dos años y medio.

De pronto una cabellera dorada se interpuso en su visión deteniendo al mismo tiempo el hilo de sus pensamientos y al buscar lo que hacía aquella niña torpe se dio cuenta que acariciaba a Mushu.

_Su _Mushu.

La ceja derecha del moreno se alzó con parsimonia —_odiaba que tocaran lo que era suyo_— y tras unos segundos la mirada de la rubia también.

Itachi se sorprendió por la belleza de aquél azul cielo. Se preguntó mentalmente si cabría la posibilidad de padecer algún tipo de fetiche con ése color pues esos ojos le habían gustado. Observó a la niña con cuidado, incapaz de notar que ésta le había hablado, detallando cada parte en ella.

—¿Eres sordo o bobo? —volvió a hablar— ¿o es que simplemente no quieres decirme cómo se llama, hn?

La ceja izquierda siguió pronta a la derecha al escuchar con atención la voz de aquella persona, una vez más se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—¿Eres niño? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Un tono carmín invadió con fiereza las mejillas del rubio el cual alzó su puño derecho dispuesto a estampárselo en la cara al moreno. Éste, sin embargo, tomó la muñeca jalándolo hasta él en un intento por verlo mejor.

Mushu saltó un espacio lejos de su amo al ver como el rubio tomaba su puesto entre las piernas del Uchiha. Itachi observó con cuidado al rubito; analizándolo, memorizando cada detalle, buscando defectos que pudieran desagradarle y como había sucedido con Mushu el rubio le gustó.

—No importa —murmuró sin variar su expresión—, serás mi nueva mascota.

Deidara abrió sus ojos a más no poder totalmente azorado, aquél niño comenzaba a ganarse un odio profundo de su parte. O tal vez estaba confundiendo la tormenta de sentimientos que comenzaba a abrirse paso por su torso; aquellos ojos ónix parecían gritarle que los adorara.

Y algo que sabía a la perfección era que el arte _debía_ ser adorado.

* * *

—Me encontré una mascota —bisbisó el moreno mientras terminaba su última bolita de dango— y he decidido quedármelo.

—Cuidar una vida es una responsabilidad muy grande Itachi, dos lo es aún más —habló Fugaku.

—Éste es —sopesó sus palabras unos instantes—… _especial_. Es mío y quisiera quedármelo.

Aquella respuesta no daba lugar a una negación. Fugaku bajó la mirada para seguir comiendo, conociendo que evitar aquello sería imposible, Itachi era demasiado posesivo y si ya lo había proclamado como suyo así sería, incluso cuando había intentado mostrar sumisión para poder conseguir una aceptación conocía que buscaría quedárselo por todos los medios posibles.

—¿Y dónde está, Ita-_kun_? —preguntó Mikoto limpiando la boquita de Sasuke—, ¿Dónde lo tienes?

Los ojos de su hijo se iluminaron por un momento fugaz con un aire lleno de orgullo. Sin responder se levantó en dirección a la puerta y tras unos segundos apareció con la mano entrelazada a un rubito levemente más bajo que él.

—Él es gatito.

Deidara frunció el ceño sonrojándose.

—¡Ya te dije que me llamo Deidara, hn! —gruñó, desviando el rostro.

Itachi lo observó de reojo y alzó su mano acariciando los cabellos del menor.

—Es más ruidoso que Mushu —aclaró con aparente resignación—, pero así me gusta.

Fugaku y Mikoto se miraron entre sí sin caber en la sorpresa y aquella mirada que mostraban sus padres no le agrado, alzó su barbilla mostrándose más decidido que nunca y de forma sutil atrajo el pequeño cuerpo del rubio, aferrándolo a su lado.

—Es mío —repitió de forma recelosa.

Extrañamente el rubio tampoco quería alejarse de Itachi y aquella situación enterneció a ambas madres.

Como una salida Fugaku le hizo escoger entre Deidara y Mushu. Itachi se había ganado un golpe de parte del rubio al ver que lo pensaba demasiado y terminó por aferrarse a la suave manita de su gatito nuevo.

De cualquier forma Mushu se pegó a la pierna del rubito ronroneando con ternura mientras que Deidara murmuraba algo parecido a: "_Uwah, ya entiendo por qué lo pensaste tanto, Itachi. Siendo tú me quedaría con Mushu_". Aquello se había ganado una mirada despectiva de parte del moreno al verse traicionado. No sabía si canalizar su molestia contra Mushu por robar la atención de su rubio o contra el menor por atraer la atención de la minina.

Pero nada comparó a lo que sintió cuando el menor le soltó la mano para tomar a la gata, se sintió más que indignado, celoso no, indignado.

Deidara se acunó cerca del mayor abrazando a Mushu mientras una nebulosa de cansancio comenzaba a rodearle. Sus ojitos se cerraron lentamente mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo y así, entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad, murmuró:

—Hnm, Itachi —hizo una pausa sin percatarse de la molestia en el aludido—. Mushu es como nuestro Sasuke, ¿verdad? —preguntó tímidamente.

Observó de reojo al rubito y notó que éste se había quedado dormido contra su hombro, repitiendo las acciones que su madre solía hacer cuando se encontraba en una situación similar, cubrió al rubio en un suave abrazo y analizó sus palabras en el silencio de la noche.

No podía esperar a llevárselo a casa y mostrarle todos sus juguetes.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**!**βeta r: _Murder the gaa._

Regresé al principio porque sentía que si iba a comenzar con una nueva etapa del fic debía sentirme totalmente satisfecha con lo anteriormente escrito, así que agregué párrafos, quité otros tantos, escribí nuevas cosillas, etc xD.

*****Decidí agregar ésta pequeña parte porque cuando cargué a Mushu por primera vez su corazón latía fuertemente y quedé maravillada de sentirlo. Claro que ella comenzó a temblar mientras me clavaba las uñas aterrorizada de la altura y por eso la acogí entre mis brazos apoyándola en mi pecho, como si cargara a un bebé, así ella se calmaba.

*Para ver una foto de Mushu podrán irse a mi perfil en y dar clic en el link que dice "Mushu" (Yo y mi originalidad, por favor) allí se abrirá en una nueva ventana mi fb con su fotito.


	2. Cristobal Galletas｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Slash«Shota.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**II**: _De juegos y_—Cristobal Galletas.

* * *

Mikoto sonrió con suavidad al ver a su pequeño jugar armoniosamente con unos bloques frente al jardín, jamás había visto a Itachi tan expresivo y aquello le alegraba.

Volteó sobre sus talones para continuar sirviendo las galletas, después de todo Deidara tenía un apetito voraz que sólo se igualaba con su natural inocencia e hiperactividad así que no faltaba poco para que le pidiera algún aperitivo. El cual terminaría siendo devorado completamente por Mushu.

Volvió a suspirar ante el giro que sus pensamientos habían dado y se regañó por ser tan negativa; por supuesto que estaba feliz porque su hijo había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su tiempo…, pero ciertamente le preocupaba en demasía. Era consciente de que Itachi —desde temprana edad— había sido espectador de la crueldad de la guerra, una guerra que seguía acechando su inocencia para arrebatársela y en algunas ocasiones su corazón se oprimía al pensar que ya lo había hecho, la frialdad y madurez que el moreno mostraba muchas veces dolía y le hacía ahogarse en un mar de pensamientos donde culpaba al linaje Uchiha y a Fugaku.

Añoraba al Itachi inocente de cinco años que corría de un lado a otro en busca de mariposas. Su pequeño mundo se había visto envuelto en desgracias desde el momento en que nació bajo el apellido Uchiha y ella misma lo sabía, la perfección era una carga demasiado pesada y el tener que afrontarlo mientras a su alrededor el ambiente permanecía tenso ante la aparición de cualquier posibilidad para accionar los planes ambiciosos del clan Uchiha era noticia de todos los días, sin duda alguna era demasiado.

Sin embargo la llegada del rubito había iluminado las horas que su Itachi vivía.

Recordar la imagen de Itachi mirando el horizonte a estas horas, totalmente solo y cansado por haber entrenado desde temprano le hacía estremecerse pues la diferencia del momento actual era una brecha demasiado extensa.

Mushu ronroneó en sus pies con hambre y le sonrió, caminó hasta alcanzar una de las croquetas que le habían comprado y se la dio en la boca.

Pero ¿qué pasaría cuando la hora de regresar a Konoha llegara? Aquellas sólo eran vacaciones que tendrían un final y entonces su hijo volvería a estar solo, sufriría ante la inmundicia del mundo y no habría un sol que le distrajera, que despertara en él sentimientos como el cariño y la ternura. Itachi había demostrado que se interesaba tanto por el rubio hasta el punto de sacrificar su sentido natural de rectitud con tal de complacerle y ganarse una sonrisa.

Y ella deseaba eso, que Itachi quisiera y recibiera afecto a cambio.

—¡Ita-_kun_, Dei-_kun_! —llamó—… las galletas están listas.

El grito de emoción del rubio le hizo reír por lo bajo. Pronto un par de pisadas corriendo, seguidas por las calmas de su hijo se escucharon por toda la sala y alcanzaron la cocina.

—¡_Uwah_! ¡Mikoto-_san_, se ven deliciosas, hn! —exclamó.

—Gracias —sonrió mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios—, ¿No quieres Ita-_kun_?

Preguntó al notar a su hijo algo abstraído. El moreno alzó la vista y asintió, tomó asiento junto al rubio quien se había alzado hasta alcanzar la leche y zambulló su galleta. Mikoto sonrió al ver que intentaba darle la misma a Itachi quien sólo fruncía el ceño levemente sonrojado por la acción.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Deidara.

—Siéntate —regañó—, yo comeré de las mías.

—¡Pero quiero darte esta, Itachi! —el Uchiha volteó el rostro hasta el suelo sonrojado—, por favor, hn.

Mikoto se excusó y salió hasta la sala, esperó hasta que Deidara soltara una carcajada y ella misma rió. Itachi no podía mostrarse así de complaciente con el rubio cuando había algún adulto alrededor, sobre todo porque sabía que esa sólo era una forma de divertir al rubio quien adoraba ver sonrojar al Uchiha. Agradeció la paz que había y rogó al cielo porque su pequeño no volviera a sufrir y siguiera igual de feliz que ahora.

Lo menos que quería era que su hijo se viera corrompido y sentía que ése pequeño _gatito _era lo que le hacía falta a la vida de Itachi y no sólo a la de éste sino a Sasuke, Fugaku y ella misma.

—¿Itachi? —volvió a llamar el rubio mientras estiraba su mano hacia Mushu con un trozo de su galleta— ¿por qué la llamaste así?

El moreno dejó de lado su plato vacío esperando a que Deidara terminara de alimentar a la felina. Sopesó por algunos instantes la pregunta antes de responder.

—Me gustó —Deidara suspiró logrando que el Uchiha frunciera el ceño— ¿por qué?

—Es que me recuerda a Mulán —sonrió.

—¿Mulán? —curoseó sin prestarle verdadera atención.

—¡Claro! —exclamó, observando al moreno como si fuera algún objeto extraño—, Mulán tiene un dragón llamado Mushu. Es una película para niñas —bisbisó— la vi por culpa de una niña tonta llamada Kurotsuchi pero creo que Mushu es bastante gracioso —sonrió mientras acariciaba a la pelinegra.

Itachi observó a Deidara de reojo.

—… Tú eres muy rapunzel ¿no crees?

Deidara detuvo sus caricias para luego girarse abruptamente.

—¡Itachi… tú! —el moreno sonrió de medio lado— ¡Te odio, Uchiha idiota!

* * *

La hora de regresar a casa del rubio era la más triste del día. Itachi no podía esperar para crecer y poder acompañarlo e incluso quedarse con él a dormir. Observó el reloj mientras resoplaba por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué el tiempo tiene que ir tan lento? —refunfuñó para sí mismo.

Sus dedos continuaron acariciando a Mushu en silencio, meciéndose al ritmo de los suaves ronroneos que la felina dejaba escapar.

—¿Itachi? —llamó Mikoto. El menor giró su rostro calmo hasta ella—, se me ocurrió algo —murmuró juguetona mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo junto a él. Finalmente Sasuke se había quedado dormido y ahora estaba libre—. ¿No crees que hoy Deidara se veía muy feliz comiendo las galletas de chocolate?

Itachi asintió. Mikoto sonrió mientras un pequeño suspiro se escapaba de sus labios, una vez dispuesta a seguir hablando Itachi la interrumpió.

—Le gusta mucho el chocolate —explicó.

El rostro de la morena se iluminó y sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho ¿cómo su hijo podía ser tan tierno?

—Pues…, estaba pensando que tal vez quieres ayudarme a hacer galletas para él, así volverá a sonreír tan feliz mañana.

Itachi abrió sus ojos sorprendido mirando al frente, luego su semblante se calmo y con un pequeño sonrojo observó a su madre de reojo.

—¿Crees que le alegraría? —Mikoto asintió—… Bien, lo haré.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**!**βeta r: _no está beteado_.

Ok, le he agregado únicamente la parte de Mulán y Rapunzel porque recordé que cuando le puse el nombre a Mushu en realidad jamás se me había pasado por la mente que así se llamaba el dragón de Mulán. Sólo después, mientras veía Disney Channel, me di cuenta que así era xD y de hecho mi prima y yo quedamos enamoradas de la escena —que solemos repetir para reírnos un montón— donde Mushu le dice a Mulán: "¡Deshonor, toma nota, deshonrada tú, deshonrada tú vaca!". Ah, es casi épico para ambas recordar que Mushu le decía vaca al caballo de Mulán xDD.


	3. Shinobis｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Slash«Shota.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**III**: _De juegos y_—shinobis.

* * *

Deidara suspiró mientras se acurrucaba mejor contra el pecho del mayor; el aroma de Itachi envolvía sus sentidos aletargándole por completo mientras su voz, suave y ronca por naturaleza, le arrullaba en un eco adormecedor gracias a la lectura que realizaba. Sí, dormir era lo que más deseaba y sin embargo aquél contexto tan grato sólo conseguía atormentarle. Las hojas cayendo por el viento limpio que corría le hacían sentir en su hogar. Como si realmente no se encontrara en Suna rodeado de arena y soledad.

El pelinegro observó de reojo al rubio y sonrió imperceptiblemente, sin más continuó leyendo.

—¿Ita-_kun_, Dei-_kun_? —llamó Mikoto.

Ambos alzaron la vista hasta la morena quien señaló su muñeca, aquello significaba que ya era hora de volver a casa. Deidara resopló mientras se colocaba de pie junto a Itachi.

—Me gustaría quedarme un poco más, hn —rezongó de forma graciosa.

El moreno le observó sin comprender del todo el cambio de humor; de pronto los hermosos ojos del rubio se vieron opacados por un deje de oscuridad y anhelo que se centraba en la grandeza del árbol colorido de verde en el cual momentos antes habían estado apoyados para cubrirse del escandaloso sol que bañaba las calles de _Suna_. Le preocupó esa mueca de congoja y sin saber qué más hacer sus dedos buscaron los de su rubio y los consiguió.

Tiró de éstos con suavidad para llamar su atención y así traerlo a su lado, alejarlo de aquello que le atormentaba.

—Debemos ir a casa juntos.

Deidara se sorprendió ante la respuesta automática de su cuerpo. Su cabeza le llevó a pensar que, si estaba con Itachi realmente no interesaba el contexto y es que el moreno lograba ahogarlo en un mundo _propio_ donde no existía un pasado o futuro, sólo ellos dos. Y tras procesar sus palabras sonrió, dejó que el pelinegro le guiara hacia donde Mikoto les esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Siempre estaremos juntos?

Itachi no respondió, sólo le observó con convicción y como era ya una costumbre el rubito le entendió por completo acelerando su corazón por la felicidad.

_Sí, lo estarían._

* * *

No podía comprender el grado de irresponsabilidad que aquella mujer ignoraba con tanta facilidad.

Llamarla no era una opción, principalmente porque el rubito no había querido que lo hiciera. Su corazón aún latía desbocado ante el terror, todo había sido demasiado rápido. Deidara había recorrido las peligrosas calles de Suna en medio de la madrugada, sus manitas apenas habían alcanzado a tocar con algo de fuerza y ante su somnolencia no había sido consciente de aquello, simplemente le dejo pasar con una sonrisa amable, suprimiendo con algo de dificultad sus bostezos y sin más subió para despertar a Itachi, lo cual le costó horrores, aunque claro, sólo bastó mencionarle que Deidara le esperaba para que de un brinco comenzara a vestirse con unas energías que ella ansiaba.

Confiaba en su hijo por lo que irse a dormir no le suponía una preocupación, esperó a que bajara las escaleras y tras escuchar el saludo frío de su pequeño y el golpe fuerte de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo gracias al abrazo efusivo que recibía todos los días del rubio, decidió ir a su habitación y caer en el futón sin necesitar demasiado para dormirse.

—¿_Okaasan_?

No pasó demasiado para que la vocecilla de Itachi finalmente le despertara. Abrió sus ojos con cansancio y le observó; el rostro del moreno estaba plegado de sudor sin contar la mueca desfigurada que mostraba. Sus manos se apretaban con fuerza en pequeños puños que le pintaban los nudillos de blanco. Aquello valió para que todo el cansancio se esfumara y así tomara asiento en el futón.

—¿_Qué pasa, Ita-kun_? —observó con detenimiento a su hijo—, ¿_Estás bien, por qué estás así de sudado, qué sucedió_?

Las preguntas no daban tregua a su mente y su amor maternal no paraba de lanzarle las mismas a su hijo quien no tenía oportunidad de responderle.

Itachi estaba desesperado así que sin más tapó sus labios.

—_Es Deidara_ —frunció el ceño—. _De repente se durmió y tuve que llevarlo hasta mi habitación pero…, está muy caliente, no abre los ojos, no sé qué hacer._

Mikoto salió de la cama con brusquedad despertando en la acción a su esposo. No se dio tiempo de reparar en aquello y cubriéndose con una bata de color perla caminó hasta la habitación de Itachi. Allí estaba el pequeño rubio bañado en sudor, sus mejillas estaban rojas como nunca antes mientras sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente la cual se movía de aquí para allá mientras exclamaba el nombre de Itachi.

_Deidara estaba enfermo._

Itachi se mantuvo estático tras ella mientras cubría al pequeño con las sábanas. El moreno le ayudó a llenar un recipiente con agua y cuidó de cambiarle la toalla que reposaba en la frente del menor cada cinco minutos. No hubo manera de despegarle del rubio hasta que éste abrió sus ojos.

—… _Itachi_ —sonrió, su vocecilla sonaba débil y aquello no hizo más que comprimirle el alma al menor—, ¿_estás_ _bien_? _Te ves terrible, hn_ —rió.

Mikoto había entrado con un poco de medicinas además de un plato con algo de comer evitando así que Deidara notara la falta de habla en el Uchiha. Itachi no se movió en absoluto, simplemente esperó en silencio a que Mikoto alimentara al pequeño y le entregara el jarabe y la pastilla.

—_Dei-kun, debería llamar a tú mamá_.

—_No_ —pidió él de inmediato—. _Estoy bien y ella está ocupada, hn_.

Deidara era igual de inocente que terco. No consiguió sacarle el número pues éste alegó que no tenía uno. Por supuesto que Mikoto le creyó. El rubito pasaba sus días en la casa Uchiha sin ningún problema y ocasionalmente se tomaba el trabajo de comunicarse con la madre del rubio para pedirle que le permitiera quedarse a dormir. Y eran raras las veces que le hablara pues ésta normalmente no estaba en casa. Aquello le indignaba pero más aún le preocupaba y eso era sólo parte de lo que la atormentaba.

Itachi parecía no querer hablarle al rubio y aquello sólo empeoraba el estado anímico del niño. El resto de lo que iba de día no había conseguido que Itachi se le acercara, y sus intentos fallidos sólo conseguían arrancar sollozos lastimeros de Deidara. Ella misma se sentía terrible por el trato que su hijo estaba usando con el menor así que decidió intervenir.

—¿Itachi? —llamó al verlo de pie junto a su cama, cuidando el sueño del rubio—, ven un segundo.

El pelinegro le devolvió la mirada y luego la regresó hasta su gatito, resoplando se alejó de éste y caminó hacia la Uchiha quien terminó llevándolo hasta el comedor. Tomó asiento en silencio pidiéndole que hiciera lo mismo. El silencio se prolongó hasta que Mikoto ordenó sus palabras.

—¿Estás bien? —tanteó al ver que Itachi evadía su mirada.

—Sí —guió la vista hacia las escaleras y Mikoto no supo decir si lo hizo para huir de ella o porque anhelaba estar con Deidara. Supuso que era ambas razones—. No debería quedarse solo —bisbisó, refiriéndose a Deidara.

—Pero realmente no estás allí cuando él te necesita —respondió en tono dulce—, ¿Qué sucede, Ita-_kun_?

—Nada.

—Estás lastimando a Dei-_kun_ —Itachi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego desvió la mirada hacia un costado—, ¿estás preocupado?

—Estoy enojado —gruñó.

Mikoto sonrió más tranquila al ver que podría hablar de esto con él.

—¿Por qué, cariño?

—No pude hacer nada —tembló—. Soy su dueño, debo cuidarle y aún así no lo protegí ni supe qué hacer.

—Itachi…

—¡No! —bramó—, si Mushu se enfermara tampoco sabría qué hacer. Soy sólo un niño y no puedo protegerlos. No debería estar con él…

—Itachi —ambos se sorprendieron y giraron hasta el rubito quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta—, no es verdad —sollozó—. No te enojes conmigo, por favor, hn.

El moreno le observó con sorpresa y aún cuando deseó correr hasta él su orgullo lo evitó. Bajó la vista mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, ante esta reacción Deidara comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Mikoto se levantó y camino directo al rubito, lo alzó en brazos comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos y con dulzura le meció para calmar su llanto más sólo logró que éste aumentara.

El moreno sólo escucho que el llanto se alejó y supo que su madre había llevado al rubito escaleras arriba. Suspiró mientras el escozor de su pecho aumentaba, caminó hasta la sala donde Mushu reposaba. Al sentir los pasos de éste se acerco y como reflejo Itachi comenzó a acariciarle, tomando asiento.

Poco después le alcanzó Mikoto quien colocó sus manos como jarras en la cintura.

—Itachi me siento decepcionada —murmuró dolida. El moreno alzó la vista sorprendido—, estás lastimando a Dei-k_un_. Lo ves, porque sabes que lo haces, y aún así no te detienes. Entiende algo —Itachi desvió la mirada y con dulzura tomó su barbilla centrando sus ojos en los del menor—: Existirán momentos en los cuales no puedas evitar el daño pero aminorarlo podrás. Si Dei-_kun_ está bien cuidado es gracias a que tú buscaste quien le ayudara ¿no habría sido peor que él estuviera solo en su casa? Y ahora que se está recuperando gracias a ti deberías estar a su lado ayudando a que mejore con tu compañía y afecto porque eso es lo que él desea.

Sabía que de seguir allí Itachi no haría nada así que se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para prepararle algo de comer a Sasuke.

Sonrió en sus adentros cuando escucho unos pasos lentos subir las escaleras y luego de unos instantes el cerrar de una puerta.

* * *

Deidara abrió sus ojitos con lentitud sintiendo un peso extra en la cama del moreno. Encontró la figura del dueño de la misma junto a él aferrándose a su manita.

—¿Itachi, hn? —susurró.

El moreno abrió los ojos de inmediato. Un pequeño sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas y presa de la vergüenza centró sus ojos en los dedos de su rubio que se aferraron a él con temor a que se fuera.

—No soltaré tu mano —Deidara se estremeció mientras un puchero se instalaba en sus labios—, cuando crezca haré lo que sea por sostenerla por siempre, lo juro. Soy un Uchiha y mi palabra siempre se mantendrá.

—Entonces yo también lucharé para sostener tu mano siempre.

Deidara tiró del moreno para que subiera a la cama. Itachi, como costumbre, complació a su rubio. Así fue que para el siguiente día Mikoto tuvo que cuidar con ayuda de Deidara al moreno.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**!**βeta r: _no está beteado_.

Leyéndolo me di cuenta que realmente adoro cuando se hacen promesas *suspira*


	4. Príncipes｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Slash«Shota.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**IV**: _De juegos y_—principes.

* * *

Estaba preocupada, más por la atención en demasía que le estaba dando al asunto que por el problema en sí. Y es que aquello era _parcialmente_ normal; eran niños en la edad donde lo más abundante era la inocencia, extremo amor por los dulces y las travesuras.

El problema, según Mikoto, radicaba en el hecho que…

Itachi no era un niño normal. Comprendía aquello del rubito, Deidara era un niño que destilaba energía pura, era rebelde por naturaleza, inteligente, habilidoso, pero por sobre todas las cosas ingenuo, su comportamiento dentro de todo siempre se veía coloreado por ése lado que en ella despertaba una gran ternura.

Pero Itachi no. Él, como buen Uchiha, siempre observaba de una manera fría las situaciones, conocía de la vida más de lo que un niño a su edad debía, ya sea por la experiencia vivida en la guerra o porque Fugaku esperaba y exigía demasiado de él, empujándolo al mundo de la adultez. De cualquier forma, cualquiera que fuese la razón, Itachi conocía los estatus de una relación, el matrimonio era una ceremonia primordial en el clan Uchiha y como padre primerizo su esposo se encargo de instruir a Itachi desde joven, eligiéndole incluso una novia que por supuesto ella no tomaba en cuenta, rogaba al cielo para que su pequeño consiguiera a quien amar.

Por esa razón no sabía qué posición adoptar.

Recordó con un suspiro atorado en la garganta lo sucedido tres días atrás.

—¿_Okaasan_? —Mikoto dejó a un lado los platos que lavaba con tanto ahínco y centró toda su atención en Itachi—… ¿_Tienes algún anillo que no te sirva_?

—¿_Anillo_? —preguntó, sorprendida. Su dedo bañado en espuma se posó sobre su barbilla, sin notar que se había ensuciado intentó recordar si tenía un anillo guardado en algún lado—, _creo que sí y si no mal recuerdo lo he traído en mi cofre_ —sonrió— ¿_Lo necesitas para algo, Ita-kun_?

El moreno asintió, juntos subieron las escaleras y tras unos segundos la Morena exclamó complacida consigo misma por encontrar el objeto. Se lo entregó a su pequeño en las manos quien intentó probárselo bajo su atenta mirada. Como era de esperarse la joya no cabía a la perfección en sus pequeños dedos.

Mikoto sonrió al ver la frustración dibujarse con facilidad en el rostro del menor. Se levantó del _futón_ donde había reposado sus cansados pies y volvió a rebuscar encontrando así una pequeña cadena de oro.

—_Mira_ —pidió, tomando el anillo de los dedos ajenos. El anillo se deslizó en la cadena y se inclinó para colocarla en el cuello de Itachi, sin embargo éste la detuvo.

—_Está bien okaasan, no es para mí_.

—¿_Eh_?

Itachi bajó el rostro apretando con fuerza el anillo entre sus dedos, con un suspiro de resignación la encaró con un brillo en sus ojos de pura determinación que asustó a Mikoto, junto a un leve sonrojo y su acostumbrado ceño fruncido.

—_Le pediré a Deidara que se case conmigo_ —exclamó en tono firme—, _así ya no será mi mascota sino mi esposa, no nos podremos alejar nunca. _

—_Ah_… ¡_Claro_! —exclamó nerviosa—, _entonces ve y dáselo._

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando escuchó un "¡Sí!" lleno de felicidad reverberar por las paredes silenciosas de aquél lugar.

Aquello le estaba quitando el sueño y eso era lo que más le atormentaba porque no debía verse tan alterada por eso ¿O sí? Aún si Itachi conocía el significado y la importancia del matrimonio él seguía siendo un niño.

Mushu acarició su pierna llamando su atención. Sonrió con dulzura agachándose para tomarla en brazos y entre caricias rió.

—Sólo estoy exagerando.

Suspiró caminando hacia la habitación continua donde ambos niños jugaban. Y mientras observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta la gran sonrisa de Itachi sospechó que de aquello terminar en algo real —_cosa que dudaba, eran sólo niños_—, apoyaría a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas. Después de todo lo que ella deseaba por sobre todas las cosas era verlo reír así, con aquella inocencia y alegría que Itachi no se permitía experimentar y que sólo Deidara lograba despertar.

* * *

Estuvo a punto de hacer un berrinche; la odiaba, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a aquella mujer. A lo lejos la había visto abrir esos ojos exageradamente grandes y horriblemente marrones y desde ése instante supo que no le agradaría.

Se quería ir, incluso había perdido el apetito.

—… Eres tan lindo —volvió a exclamar por enésima vez, según la cuenta del rubito, mientras reía tontamente—, ¿Quieres un helado o algo más? —con su habitual cortesía Itachi declinó su invitación— ¿Y para tu amigo?

El rubio apretó sus puños con fuerza, debieron ir al parque, comprar unos helados y traer a Mushu para compartir con ella.

Itachi le observó de reojo encontrándose con el pastel, que le había pedido unos segundos atrás, totalmente intacto. Volvió a negar con la cabeza sin responderle a la mujer que le trataba como si fuera un retrasado mental, sospechaba que la molestia de su rubio provenía por ella y aunque trataba de mantenerla alejada respondiendo con rapidez sus constantes atenciones ella parecía regresar enternecida por cada movimiento que hiciera.

—Llámame si necesitas algo —sonrió mientras se alejaba.

—¿Deidara? —murmuró, el rubio desvió la mirada ganándose un suspiro de parte del mayor—, ¿Quieres irte?

—No —gruñó—, ya gastamos el dinero que Mikoto-san nos dio 'hn. Tenemos que terminar de comer.

—¿Quieres que lo coma por ti? —preguntó al ver el puchero en los labios de su gatito.

—¡No 'hn! —exclamó aún más molesto.

Itachi contuvo una sonrisa al ver cómo llenaba sus mejillas del pastel, estaba seguro que ante la opción de seguir enojado y no comer a seguir enojado comiendo, prefería la segunda. Sus dedos buscaron fugitivamente la mano del rubito quien se sonrojó al sentirlo. El rostro del Uchiha también se coloreó en un tono rosa claro, más no lo soltó, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo estiró su mano libre hacia unas servilletas y se las entregó, buscando así obviar el hecho.

—No me gusta que alguien más tenga tu atención 'hn —murmuró el rubio, recibiéndolas.

Itachi suspiró sin cambiar un ápice su expresión olvidándose de la vergüenza sufrida unos segundos atrás, una vez más utilizó su mano libre y desordenó los cabellos del rubito.

—Sólo tú tienes mi atención, gatito.

—¡No me digas gato, Itachi! Es Deidara… ¡Deidara! —como era costumbre el moreno le ignoró, entreteniéndose en acariciar un mechón de las hebras doradas. El rubio se mantuvo estático, observándole con sorpresa; jamás esperó que Itachi hiciera algo así, se sentía nervioso y aquello no le permitía siquiera moverse.

—Tienes el cabello muy largo —señaló tras unos segundos.

—¿Te molesta 'hn? —Itachi negó, repetidas veces—, lo dejaré crecer hasta que llegue a mi ombligo —rió—, ya que a Itachi le gustan las chicas con cabello largo… Yo también lo tendré así.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Deidara continuó comiendo su pastel con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—… Dijiste "Me gusta el cabello largo de _okaasan_" 'hn —Itachi permaneció en silencio, restándole importancia a aquello y tras finalizar el pastel Deidara murmuró—. Itachi, cuando crezcamos… ¿Seguiré gustándote, incluso si no soy una chica?

El moreno siquiera se molestó en observarlo, no pensaba responder aquello. Se levantó de su asiento dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, tomó la mano del rubio le guió hasta la salida donde el calor se dejaba sentir. Mientras emprendieron el camino hacia casa el silencio se prolongó, Deidara observaba cada tanto al Uchiha esperando una respuesta. Concluyó entonces que no le respondería y aquello le hizo enojar.

Jalando la mano de Itachi le formuló una vez más la pregunta.

—Claro que sí —respondió exasperado como si aquella cuestión fuera ridícula—, serás mi esposa.

Deidara sonrió mientras aferraba aún sus deditos a los del mayor. Tras unos segundos volvió a llamarlo en un tono que a Itachi se le antojó tenebroso, esa vocecilla de '_yo no hice nada_' siempre traía malas noticias.

—¿Por qué no eres tú la esposa 'hn?

Le observó de reojo. Y para que no insistiera en el tema simplemente respondió de la manera en la cual sus padres solían librarse de él: —Lo discutiremos cuando crezcas.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**!**βeta r: _no está beteado_.

(**Aquí**)  
Agradezco a Anu, siempre me ayuda con mis fics ItaDei. Así mismo agradezco a quienes se tomaron el trabajo de dejarme review en el capítulo pasado(L), son unos amores. Espero que les guste:D


	5. Bloques de madera｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Slash«Shota.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**V**: _De juegos y_—bloques de madera.

* * *

Itachi estaba más que sorprendido. Su corazón latía desbocado al mismo tiempo que su mentecilla regeneraba con la misma velocidad los sucesos acontecidos. Aún sintiendo el sudor y la tensión en cada una de sus extremidades, la arena que corría en el viento y escuchando el cantar de las aves, no podía creer que estuvo a punto de caer frente a Deidara.

Sabía que estaba despierto pero aún así se repetía que estaba sumergido en las cómodas sábanas de su habitación siendo víctima de una pesadilla.

El rubio se mantenía en la misma posición que él, diferenciándose en que no se encontraba tan afectado, manteniendo su respiración liviana.

Itachi aún guardaba fresco —como si de una película de terror que se repetía en su mente— el momento en el cual la sonrisa soñadora de su rubio se había perdido, dando paso a una mueca llena de expectación y diversión, como si batallar le resultara terriblemente placentero. Y ciertamente lo era si se tenía talento, en su caso las peleas le eran indiferentes llegando incluso a ser molestas, la violencia era una de las tantas cosas que odiaba; Deidara tenía talento: velocidad, inteligencia para saber moverse y para su sorpresa conocía _jutsus_, por supuesto que debía disfrutar las batallas y aquello le aterrorizaba de una forma, para él Deidara era un indefenso gatito, no un shinobi despiadado ¡y es que! El rubio jamás había comentado que estaba en alguna academia _ninja_, entonces ¿cómo?

Todo le había tomado por sorpresa, simplemente planeaba aparecerle por detrás y, como extra para reír un rato, tirar de su terso cabello. Pero Deidara se había adelantado esfumándose bajo sus narices para luego reaparecer en su propia espalda, alzándose en sus manos para tomar impulso y entonces golpearle, de no ser por sus reflejos se habría ganado un cardenal en el costado derecho que habría abarcado un gran espacio. Entonces, incluso tras haberlo esquivado en ése instante el rubio se había ido contra sí, comenzando a lanzar golpes en lo que parecía un pulcro _taijutsu_. El estupor había logrado que el aliento se le fuera y al verlo comenzar a realizar movimientos con sus manos supo que Deidara iba demasiado en serio.

Así terminó alejándose lo más posible para poder centrar sus pensamientos sin poder decidir en preferir que el rubio le hiriera a tener que siquiera mirarle de forma fría y así someterlo. Jamás se habría imaginado en una situación cercana pues su idea era defender al rubio, no luchar contra él.

—¿Itachi? —preguntó Deidara al notar que el moreno se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos— ¿te ayudaré a entrenar sí o no 'hn?

El Uchiha lo observó con cuidado notando que el rostro inocente de su gatito había regresado, aquella mueca tan ajena a él había sido reemplazada por una llena de preocupación que iba dirigida solamente a él. Algo parecido a un bienestar le invadió el pecho y de inmediato se enderezó, siendo imitado por el rubio.

—¡Ita-_kun_, Dei-_kun_, el té está listo!

El moreno giró para ver el rostro sonriente de su madre que se asomaba apenas por la salida que daba al pequeño parque trasero y una vez más se sintió agradecido.

—Bebamos el té.

El rubio sonrió mientras asentía.

Corrió junto al moreno hasta tomar su mano y tirando de esta lo guió hasta el interior del comedor.

La hora del té transcurrió como de costumbre, Itachi apenas abría sus labios para regañar a Deidara al derramar un poco de té mientras el rubio se concentraba en tratar de hacer hablar al mayor recurriendo, incluso, a derramar la bebida.

Antes que se terminaran las galletas la risa encantadoramente risueña de Sasuke reverberó por todo el aire. Como de costumbre el rubio saltó con emoción hasta perderse tras la puerta, Itachi bajó de su silla recogiendo los platos recientemente usados mientras se permitía cavilar con más tranquilidad lo sucedido, ya que, para Deidara el mundo desaparecía al jugar con Sasuke y no deseaba tener que lidiar con las preguntas angustiosas del rubio al verlo tan distante.

Se preguntó entonces la razón por la cual el rubio no le había dicho que, sin duda alguna, había pasado por un entrenamiento _ninja_. Aquello había desencadenado miles de preguntas que sólo le llevaban a concluir una cosa: el moreno ciertamente no conocía al rubio.

Detuvo sus pasos mientras cerraba los ojos.

Itachi, de alguna forma u otra, presentía que descubrir más sobre su gatito sólo lo alejaría y por sobre todas las cosas deseaba quedarse a su lado.

* * *

El rubio sonrió alegremente al ver a Itachi frete a la puerta, alumbrado por la luz que salía de ésta esperando a que se perdiera de vista.

Dentro de su corazón el anhelo de quedarse crecía más y más pero como otras tantas veces decidió girarse para darle la espalda a lo que significaba su felicidad de tiempo definido, se permitió entonces quitar la sonrisa y echó a correr con cierta desesperación.

Lo cierto era que para Deidara tras cruzar la puerta de la familia Uchiha se habría un mundo lleno de mentiras que significaban la felicidad. Su mundo sin Itachi era demasiado distinto, demasiado torturador e incluso nauseabundo.

El Deidara que se mostraba frente a Itachi no era más que el niño que él deseaba ser, aquél que había quedado olvidado por las circunstancias. Su mundo entero cambiaba para centrarse en Itachi, llamar su atención a cada oportunidad por cualquier medio, sentirse protegido por el Uchiha, y por sobre todas las cosas, querido. Había concluido un tiempo atrás que él prefería las mentiras, la ficción que tantos buscaban olvidar para vivir la realidad pues, según ellos, era mejor. Pero al rubio no le parecía de esa forma, para él mentir era el pan de cada día que le permitía ser feliz, feliz junto a Itachi.

Mientras corría decidió que antes pararía frente a la librería y con el dinero que había ahorrado compraría un libro de cocina. Mañana le entregaría unas deliciosas galletas al moreno y así tendría la excusa para abrazarlo por más tiempo.

Itachi parpadeó sorprendido al ver la pequeña bandeja con galletas de diferentes tamaños y demasiadas chispas de chocolate.

—Ya tómalas Itachi —regañó el rubio intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

—¿Son para mí? —preguntó de nuevo el Uchiha.

—Sí, hn… Aunque algunas son para Sasuke.

El aludido alzó el rostro aferrándose a la pierna de su hermano mayor. Deidara sonrió tomando una de las galletas al ver que Itachi acunaba la bandeja contra su pecho y colocándose a la altura del Uchiha menor le dio para que mordiera.

Sasuke tenía el encanto de siempre buscar ser consentido por el rubio —según Itachi— por lo cual tomó la galleta alzando sus brazos para que Deidara le cargara cosa que no tardó demasiado en suceder. Mientras ambos se alejaban el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

—Deidara —llamó con tono suave.

El rubio se giró con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas mientras mantenía su ceño fruncido.

—¿Hnm?

—Mushu es como nuestro Sasuke.

El rubio se sonrojó a más no poder. Sabía que, cuando se conocieron, algo parecido había escapado de sus labios, una pregunta que había dicho sin plantearse realmente su significado; él sólo había querido recalcar que Mushu podría ser cuidado por ambos así como Mikoto y Fugaku cuidaban del Uchiha menor.

—¡Itachi, tonto! —gritó con fuerza para luego salir corriendo.

El Uchiha rió con suavidad. A veces valía la pena dejar de lado su orgullo Uchiha.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**!**βeta r: _no está beteado_.

**NOTA:** Que capítulo más horrible *sufre* pero me ha gustado el inicio y aunque el sueño arruinó el final decidí que lo subiría así, quería expresar algunas cosas como por ejemplo Sasuke no es tan pequeño. Ya camina aunque no habla y ése es un cambio que apenas vine a dar ahorita y es que no le había prestado atención a los tiempos pero... He estado pensando que me gustaría escribir al ritmo de su crecimiento, esa no era la idea principal pero me ha comenzado a picar la razón y he querido cambiar las circunstancias y crear una trama. Y es que siendo sincera el fic es sólo el resultado de mis momentos de locura porque apenas ahora me doy cuenta que no sólo me había creado una edad incorrecta para Sasuke sino que además le he dado mucho ooc a Deidara. Tal vez por eso he decidido incluir esto de las mentiras, para dar una excusa por todo el cargamento de ooc. En fin, sólo deseo preguntar ¿les gustaría que hiciera una trama donde, además de darle sentido a todo, hiciera que crecieran hasta llegar a la etapa de adultez? Ya tengo la trama en mente pero… Si lo desean simplemente seguiré con dulces drabbles/viñeta/oneshot que se me ocurran en el momento y los publique. Mi idea es complacerlas, nada más que eso… Así que queda a su placer. Besotes~


	6. Nebulosa｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Slash«Shota.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**VI**: _De juegos y_—nebulosa.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder mientras un fuerte temblor recorría su cuerpo.

_¿Dónde estaba? _

Tragó saliva con fuerza porque sólo entonces había notado la cruda realidad: No le conocía. Dónde vivía o incluso conocer a sus padres, Deidara era un fantasma que se había ido y eso le aterraba.

Pensó tener más tiempo y sin embargo quien se había ido era él. Deidara había faltado a la promesa y no entendía el por qué.

Mikoto le observó con tristeza. Itachi seguía de pie frente a la puerta, esperando por el rubio justo como hacía dos días había hecho. Era un terrible error de su parte no hacer algo pero su pequeño hijo tenía una mentalidad demasiado adulta y orgullosa, no había permitido que ella interfiriera y Fugaku era de un igual sentir por lo que comprensivo le pidió que no hiciera algo que molestara a Itachi aún más.

Por supuesto que ella misma estaba preocupada por el rubio. Si bien había visto a una mujer encargándose del rubio una vez no estaba segura si ésta era su madre. Deidara era un pequeño remolino que se movía con plena libertad por las calles de Suna, como si no tuviera un lugar fijo, como si no tuviera familia. De ser así ¿Dónde podría estar en aquél entonces? Le aterraba el hecho de que se hubiera hecho daño, sin lugar a dudas Mikoto apreciaba al rubio como parte de su familia y había soñado con una amistad tan fuerte y duradera entre ambos infantes que perduraría hasta la vejez de los mismos.

Pero todo se había desmoronado junto a la felicidad de su pequeño y ella no podía hacer más que esperar. Rogar a los cielos porque el rubio estuviera bien.

* * *

Como una salida Mikoto había pedido a su esposo que partieran de Suna lo más pronto posible y éste le había complacido como siempre pero aún le quedaban sus reservas. Fugaku conocía la maldad del mundo e incluso había sido partícipe de muchas desgracias, por lo mismo esperaba que su hijo tuviera la dureza para hacer lo mismo con tal de mantener el orgullo Uchiha en lo alto.

Huir por sentimientos no era más que una muestra de debilidad y que se enfrascara en un entrenamiento ninja más que exhaustivo en el cual no paraba hasta desfallecer debido a la falta de _chakra_ no era lo que esperaba de su pequeño orgullo, Itachi estaba enfrascándose en entrenar para liberar su mente y aquello no solucionaría nada.

—¿Fugaku? —llamó Mikoto. El aludido giró su rostro dándole toda su atención—. Saldré unos segundos con Sasuke. No tardaré demasiado.

Él asintió.

La puerta se cerró tras un silencio poco usual, más no le prestó atención; caminó hacia el pequeño campo ubicado detrás de la casa rentada y con tranquilidad dejó que su cuerpo cayera produciendo un ruido sordo que sacó a Itachi de sus pensamientos. El pequeño enderezó su espalda dispuesto a detenerse pues le incomodaba entrenar con compañía y más aún si ésta era su padre.

—¿Itachi? —el moreno se acercó tras ser llamado y en silencio tomó asiento junto al mayor—. Últimamente has entrenado más de lo normal —recalcó. El Uchiha menor se limitó a asentir—, espero ver mejoras en ti.

El silencio se prolongó. Y por primera vez en casi tres días Itachi se permitió olvidarse de Deidara. Craso error pues Fugaku tenía la clara intención de zanjar aquél problema en ése mismo instante.

—Ése amigo tuyo… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Deidara —murmuró, algo en su pecho le obligó a decir aquello, deseaba sentir que Deidara era suyo—. Es mi gato.

Como si se tratase de ella, Mushu apareció por la puerta alumbrando la habitación con sus ojos azules. El moreno se estremeció estirando sus dedos hasta acariciar a la minina quien comenzó a ronronear.

—Si intento hablarte de esto Itachi es porque espero que veas la lección. La vida está llena de situaciones similares —explicó, ignorando por completo la falta de atención de su hijo—, un ninja no necesita amigos o animales. Sólo existe para proteger su misión y llevarla a cavo. Sin importar qué debas sacrificar Itachi, deberás prepararte para perder y es bueno que comiences por ésta situación.

El moreno volteó su rostro, evitando con todas sus fuerzas el llorar.

—Sí —bisbisó.

Fugaku se colocó de pie sintiéndose satisfecho y tras murmurar un pequeño 'bien' caminó hacia la cocina dispuesto a disfrutar de un té caliente.

—… Pero, mi misión es proteger a quien amo.

Suspiró cansinamente pues su garganta dolía.

—_¿Itachi, hn? _

—_¿Sí?_

—_¿Te casarías conmigo?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_¡Sí, hn! Así será nuestra promesa. Seremos prometidos, significará que sin importar qué pase cuando crezcamos deberás cumplir esto: Regresar junto a mí si somos separados, sólo quererme a mí y casarnos. Así estaremos juntos para siempre, hn._

—… _Eso es muy…_

—_Por favor, hn…_

—_Ah, no pongas esa cara, gato tonto._

—_¡Deidara, Dei-dara!_

—_Entonces es una promesa._

—_¿Eh?_

—_Nada._

—_Sí, es una promesa._

—_No me hagas repetirlo si ya escuchaste.*_

Sin importar qué él buscaría a Deidara, se haría más fuerte y lo llevaría con él a Konoha.

* * *

Mikoto suspiró aliviada.

—¿Hola? —la mujer frente a ella se giró—. Supongo que no me recuerdas. Yo soy-

—¿La mamá del amigo de Dei-_kun_?

—Sí —sonrió.

La castaña frente a ella también lo hizo.

—Espero no molestar —se disculpó Mikoto mientras observaba tras la mujer una pila de papeles—. La verdad es que antes de seguir hablando necesito calmar una duda. ¿Eres tú la madre de Deidara-_kun_?

—Oh —rió mientras negaba continuamente con la cabeza—, por favor, sígueme. Debes estar cansada —señaló a Sasuke en brazos de Mikoto.

—No, por favor. Será bastante rápido.

—De acuerdo —accedió mientras se apoyaba contra una pared cercana a ella—, supongo que preguntarás por Dei-_kun_. Respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes no soy su madre. Dei-_kun_ no tiene familia —Mikoto parpadeó sorprendida—. De hecho Dei-_kun_ no vive en _Sunagakure_, él es de _Iwagakure_ y ha regresado a su hogar sin poder despedirse. Veras Mikoto-san él está bajo el cuidado del actual _Tsuchikage_. El hombre no conoce mucho de niños por lo tanto imagino que no ha sabido entender la importancia que tenía el que Dei-_kun_ se despidiese de sus seres queridos.

—¿Acaso es familia del _Tsuchikage_? —curioseó la morena.

—No —sonrió—, al parecer Dei-_kun_ tenía potencial y el Tsuchikage decidió tomarlo como su aprendiz. Le había dejado en Suna por una temporada como un castigo pues al parecer ése remolino rubio había causado disturbios en el consejo de Iwagakure. Deidara-_kun_ es un niño muy inteligente y ambicioso, además de talentoso por supuesto. Pero sus sentimientos son nobles. Yo fui quien le cuidó por los tres meses que pasó aquí, si bien debía limitarme a simplemente alimentarle y cuidar que no causara problemas terminé tomándole cariño —detuvo sus palabras mientras una mueca llena de amor se formaba en su rostro— y creo que debería saber, Mikoto-_san_; Jamás vi a Dei-_kun_ más feliz que cuando regresaba de su hogar.

Mikoto sonrió mientras sus ojos se cerraban para evitar las furtivas lágrimas.

—Sin duda Deidara ha sido la felicidad jamás vivida en nuestro hogar. Lamento haberle molestado, se está haciendo tarde así que lo mejor es regresar ahora.

—Sí. Gracias por preocuparse por Dei-_kun_.

* * *

Suspiró resignada al encontrar la sala vacía. Las risas se habían esfumado y aquello le atormentaba pero sin duda prolongaría la felicidad de su hijo. Después de todo ella también era una Uchiha.

Subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación que compartían ella y su esposo. Al llegar le encontró leyendo un libro bastante distraído, con cuidado colocó a Sasuke en la cuna.

—Dijiste que llegarías más temprano —reprochó Fugaku.

—Tardé más de lo esperado —refutó—, pero conseguí lo que quería —el Uchiha le observó curioso y ella sólo sonrió—. Encontré a Deidara-kun.

—No era necesario —Mikoto parpadeó perdiendo la mueca llena de felicidad—. Hablé con Itachi y ha entendido perfectamente que perder es algo común en la vida de un ninja.

La pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—De cualquier forma le buscaremos, Fugaku.

No dio oportunidad a que éste respondiera y si bien sabía a la perfección que integrar al rubito en su familia era imposible no perdería la oportunidad de llevar periódicamente a su hijo para que le viese. Al salir de la habitación se dirigió hasta la de su pequeño quien permanecía sobre su futón leyendo al igual que su padre. En ocasiones Mikoto sentía como una carga demasiado pesada el ver la gran similitud que su hijo tenía con Fugaku; sin embargo conocía que bajo ese manto de indiferencia Itachi estaba sufriendo.

—¿Ita-kun?

El moreno alzó su rostro mientras Mushu saltaba desde una mesa hasta el suelo, llamada por la voz de la morena. Sin pedir permiso se introdujo en la habitación y con cuidado dejó que su cuerpo descansase en el mullido futón. Estaba deseosa de regresar a Konoha pues añoraba su cama. Ahogando una mueca de cansancio suspiró.

—Mañana regresaremos a Konoha.

—Lo sé —respondió tajante.

—Podrás ver a Shisui.

El Uchiha se estremeció por unos segundos mientras sus dedos aferraban con más fuerza el libro entre éstos. Había imaginado demasiadas veces el presentarle a Shisui su nueva mascota. Bufó molesto por lo bajo y Mikoto reprimió una sonrisa.

Se sentiría algo mal pero éste sería su pequeño secreto.

—¿Mamá? —llamó el pelinegro

Mikoto sonrió, abrazando con suavidad a Itachi.

—¿Dime?

—¿Está bien… no querer perder a Deidara?

—Sí, está perfectamente bien —acarició los cabellos de su hijo con cuidado mientras éste se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

—… Y si le amase, ¿estaría bien? —ella abrió sus labios para responderle pero Itachi la interrumpió—. Si yo quisiera casarme con él, si ya no quisiera que fuera mi gatito sino mi amigo, como papá y tú ¿estaría bien?

Las palabras no salieron de sus labios, no sabía qué responder así que simplemente comenzó a tararear una canción arrullando así a Itachi. Demasiado tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían pasado un momento como aquél. Mikoto se sintió más feliz que nunca.

* * *

**!**βeta r: _No está beteado.  
_

Ajá, finalmente la actualización. Moriré de felicidad con todos los reviews que me han dejado. No tienen idea de cuánto aprecio el apoyo D: Antes de éste fic había planeado subir un cap más pero... Decidí que no xD para más explicaciones y además para ver lo que había comenzado a escribir pueden dar clic aquí: http : / ddeismile. blog. com/ 2011/ 04/ 08/ de-juegos-infantiles/

Besotes(L).

*Esa escena vendría siendo antes que Itachi le pida matrimonio a Dei, digamos que el rubio le dio la idea xD.


	7. Fuegos artificiales｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Slash«Shota.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**VII**: _De juegos y_—fuegos artificiales.

* * *

Sasuke tomaba con fuerza la bolsa entre ambos brazos asegurándose el no caerse, aquella imagen se le hacía extremadamente graciosa, sin embargo mantenía su rostro impasible cuidando que no ocurriera algún accidente con el menor.

El aire en todo _Konoha_ ardía en alegría, las vacaciones finalmente habían llegado y serían encabezadas con el carnaval.

—¡Itachi!

El aludido detuvo su paso regresándose para observar la carrera que Shisui emprendía para alcanzarle. Sasuke infló sus mejillas al adivinar que se quedarían hablando y aquella bolsa no era precisamente la más liviana; sin embargo no soltó ninguna queja.

—Shisui —murmuró el Uchiha.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó mientras saludaba a Sasuke— ¿Mikoto-san los envió de compras de nuevo? —Itachi se encogió de hombros siendo lo obvio. Shisui sonrió ante esto y tras observar a Sasuke unos segundos imaginó que el pequeño se había negado a llevar la bolsa liviana. Ambos amigos intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento—, Sasuke ¿quieres hacer una carrera conmigo?

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron de emoción pero de inmediato recordó el peso extra que tenía encima.

—Yo puedo encargarme de las bolsas, Sasuke —murmuró Itachi, tomándolo desprevenido al quitarle el paquete.

—¿De verdad _nii-san_? —bisbisó con un pequeño sonrojo evitando mostrar con mucha dificultad su emoción.

—Seguro.

No necesitó esperar demasiado para que Sasuke saltara de emoción preparándose para ganarle a Shisui. En pocos minutos los tres Uchiha regresaron a casa con un Sasuke hiperactivo y lleno de polvo.

Mikoto no perdió oportunidad para invitar al amigo de su hijo a una cena familiar y tras enviar un clon para informar a su familia Shisui aceptó animosamente ofreciéndose para ayudar con la comida. El ambiente armonioso se sentía en el aire. Mikoto se excuso para poder darle un baño al menor pidiéndoles a los dos jóvenes que terminaran de servir la cena.

—¿Dónde está Fugaku-san? —preguntó Shisui mientras recogía los platos.

—El festival es dentro de tres días así que ha estado ocupado últimamente.

Shisui observó el aire frío que recorrió la mirada de Itachi y de inmediato buscó cambiar el tema.

—¿Irás al festival? —sonrió. El Uchiha asintió en silencio ganándose un suspiro por parte de su amigo—. Alégrate un poco más Itachi, ¿dónde está Mushu? —curioseó.

Como si hubiera sido llamada la esbelta minina apareció por la puerta. Itachi la acarició fugazmente regresando a la cocina por los vasos y demás mientras que el pelinegro, Shisui, comenzaba a juguetear con ella. Seguidamente la puerta de entrada sonó, Fugaku apareció con su porte altivo en el comedor con el ceño fruncido; Itachi apareció por la puerta dándole el saludo debido y seguido de él su amigo.

Mikoto, al escuchar los saludos, bajó con Sasuke en brazos quien ya estaba presentable para la cena, Sasuke fue igual de distante que su hermano al saludar al líder de la familia mientras que Mikoto le entregó un beso en la mejilla con la noticia de que compartirían la cena con un invitado.

La morena terminó de preparar la mesa y una vez lista todos tomaron asiento para comenzar la cena tras un sombrío '_itadakimasu'_. La charla animada era reducida a Mikoto y Shisui, aquello de cierta forma la reconfortaba puesto que hacía mucho no tenían una comida así.

—Entonces espero poder verla en el festival —exclamó con alegría Shisui mientras la morena le servía más arroz.

—Oh, me gustaría Shisui-_kun_ pero lamentablemente no estaremos aquí para el festival. Estoy planeando un viaje a otro festival.

Todos los ojos se clavaron en ella con confusión. Mikoto se limitó a sonreír con emoción.

—Pensé que nos quedaríamos —habló Itachi—, la policía Uchiha estará a cargo de la seguridad en el festival.

—Sí, por eso sólo iremos Sasuke, tú y yo —Fugaku apenas mostró su sorpresa, guardó cualquier comentario para cuando estuviera a solas con su esposa así que ignorando las miradas de Itachi y Shisui continuó comiendo— ¿no están emocionados?

Sasuke asintió al notar los ojos de su madre sobre él.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos muy abiertos.

—Iwagakure.

* * *

Esa misma mañana partieron al salir el sol. Itachi tomó en su espalda el cuerpo dormido de Sasuke, dándole la oportunidad de dormir. El viaje duró tres días, al cuarto lograron ver la entrada de la aldea con el amanecer en el fondo.

Sin duda alguna Sasuke estaba emocionado y aquello hizo que Itachi se sintiera a gusto en aquél lugar.

—Busquemos donde quedarnos hasta el anochecer, allí iremos al festival ¿les parece? —sonrió.

Ambos Uchiha asintieron a la pregunta de Mikoto y aunque con algo de dificultad, lograron conseguir una habitación en una posada cercana a la salida. La emoción no dejaba de verse entre Sasuke y la morena quienes comenzaban a dar vueltas de aquí para allá alistándose para el festival.

Las risas y los juegos artificiales comenzaban a sonar a medida que el atardecer se acercaba, los adornos ya puestos desde el día anterior eran retocados mientras que otros comenzaban a ser recién puestos. Las tiendas de comida despedían el delicioso aroma mientras que algunos trabajadores se encargaban de decorar el exterior y limpiar el interior.

Mikoto y Sasuke no habían aguantado la emoción así que como otras tantas personas comenzaron a recorrer las calles antes del anochecer.

Itachi por otro lado se mantenía alerta detrás de su familia; la seguridad era primera. Después de todo aquello no le tenía encantado, de estar en Konoha habría preferido quedarse en casa, apenas y le interesaba la idea de comer un plato de _dangos_, de resto sólo quería que Sasuke pasara un rato ameno lejos de su padre.

—¿Itachi, tienes hambre? —preguntó Mikoto señalando una tienda justo a su izquierda—, ¿deseas que paremos allí?

El moreno asintió tomando la mano de su hermano cuando la mayor se encaminó para pedir algo de comer.

Murmullos llenos de expectación comenzaron a llenar el ambiente en cuanto el anochecer cayó, Sasuke no pudo evitar pedir postre por lo que tardaron más de lo que habían imaginado en la tienda, apenas habían sido conscientes de cuando el cielo se había oscurecido, sumergidos entre risas y platillos deliciosos.

—Son nuevos aquí, ¿cierto? —sonrió el cocinero.

Mikoto asintió felizmente algo sorprendida por la emoción que comenzaba a hacerse a su alrededor.

—Me alegra mucho haber venido, jamás imaginé que fuera una celebración tan alegre.

—Lo es —asintió él mientras desordenaba los cabellos de Sasuke—; pero en realidad hoy es especial. Nuestro _Tsuchikage_ será quien de inicio a la celebración.

—¿El _Tsuchikage_? —preguntó Mikoto algo sorprendida—. Oh, me gustaría verle.

—Entonces permítame acompañarles; mi nombre es Soichiro —sonrió mientras estrechaba su mano con la femenina.

—Mikoto Uchiha, éstos son mis hijos Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

Él les saludo alzando su mano amistosamente para luego observar de reojo el reloj ubicado a su derecha.

—Ya falta poco y si no nos apresuramos no podremos estar cerca de él.

La Uchiha asintió felizmente. El hombre fornido y de aspecto amable les guió hasta aparecer en una gran plaza, en el centro de la misma se dejaba ver un gran espacio. Como si les hubieran estado esperando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a sonar mientras los guardias del líder de baja estatura comenzaban a rodear el lugar donde estaría.

—¿Logras ver desde allí, Itachi? —preguntó la morena.

—Sí.

Mikoto sonrió de forma triste, Itachi apenas estaba observando no porque no alcanzara a ver sino porque simplemente no se encontraba emocionado con la idea de ver al _Tsuchikage_; ése aire pardo que rodeaba a su hijo le dolía. Sin embargo esperaba con el corazón en la garganta que sus sospechas fueran correctas.

La algarabía se alzó al ver asomar las ropas pertenecientes al líder. Su baja estatura pronto se vio compensada al subir la pequeña tarima que habían preparado para él. Alzó su brazo derecho y el silencio reinó por unos segundos mientras comenzaba a decir unas palabras llenas de armonía; Mikoto se alzó en puntillas para poder ver mejor su alrededor y ahí lo encontró.

Estuvo a punto de llorar con desesperación.

—Itachi —llamó, atrapando la atención de Soichiro y Sasuke— ¡mira junto a _Tsuchikage_!

El moreno apenas se interesó en aquello, simplemente buscó con sus ojos negruzcos aquello que había emocionado tanto a su madre por respeto, siendo imitado por el cocinero y Sasuke.

Pronto lo notó.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y sin pensar demasiado en sus acciones comenzó a abrirse paso entre las personas y notando finalmente que el Tsuchikage acabaría pronto su discurso aprovechó el silencio sepulcral que se instalaba en aquellos instantes.

—¡Deidara! —gritó.

Su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar logrando llamar la atención del rubio.

Sasuke quien sobresalía en la multitud imitó a su hermano comenzando a llamar con desesperación al rubio. El Tsuchikage frunció el ceño, interrumpiendo sus palabras para observar al menor quien buscaba con sus ojos la voz que le llamaba.

Tardó para encontrarle pero lo distinguió.

—¿Sasuke, _hn_? —susurró.

De inmediato notó que alguien se abría paso y lo reconoció al instante. Su corazón se aceleró mientras una gran sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios. Corrió hacia la multitud ignorando el hecho que el Tsuchikage cerraba su discurso y cuando los gritos de algarabía se alzaron al cielo junto a los fuegos artificiales, alumbrando junto a las estrellas las calles y rostros de los aldeanos, Deidara se lanzó desde la tarima hacia los brazos del Uchiha.

Itachi le aferró con fuerza temiendo que aquello fuera un sueño.

Mikoto saltó llena de emoción al ver la acción del rubio. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos mientras llevaba ambas manos a su pecho, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Conocen a Deidara-_kun_? —preguntó Soichiro.

—¿Tú también? —respondió con otra pregunta bastante sorprendida. Él se limitó a sonreír.

—Es considerado el próximo _Tsuchikage_.

Mikoto no pudo replicar pues un rayo amarillo le saltó a la cintura abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡Mikoto-san!

Ella rió mientras acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos; Soichiro bajó a Sasuke de sus hombros quien de inmediato abrazó al rubio.

—Dei —sonrió el menor— ¿dónde estabas? Todos te extrañábamos. No te vuelvas a perder —regañó.

El rubio rio mientras lo abrazaba.

—Lo prometo, _hn_.

Como retazos de un sueño que se repetía Mikoto observó el cambio en Itachi. El rubio emocionado comenzó a guiarles por todo el festival mientras que ella iba un poco más atrás junto a Soichiro.

Sasuke reía a carcajadas con las bromas que el rubio hacía y sus comentarios mientras que Itachi cuidaba que éste no le soltase la mano y que además Sasuke no se perdiera de vista.

Por supuesto que esa noche Deidara durmió junto al moreno. Ambos se abrazaron con tanta fuerza que Mikoto pensó que no dormirían con tal de seguir de aquella forma.

Antes que el sol saliera el rubio abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Miró a su alrededor temeroso de encontrarse en la habitación que se le había asignado en la torre del Tsuchikage pero, para su alivio, aún seguía en los brazos del Uchiha.

Su corazón saltó de emoción acurrucándose más en los brazos del mayor.

—¿Por qué desapareciste? —Deidara se tensó al escucharle hablar—, ¿y qué haces en ésta aldea?

—Es muy tarde Itachi —susurró.

—Responde.

El rubio infló sus mejillas.

—… Eras mi sueño —murmuró contra su pecho mientras se sonrojaba—, algo así como mi portal fuera de la realidad, hn. Por eso no quería que existiera el viejo fastidioso o mi padre… Sólo tú y yo. Pero no pude despedirme ¿y qué iba a decirte, hn?

Itachi le escuchó con suma atención. El cuerpo de su gatito comenzó a temblar, Deidara cerró sus ojos al igual que sus puños intentando por todos los medios el no llorar, Itachi se limitó a abrazarle con más fuerza intentando calmar su llanto.

—Está bien —murmuró—, es mi culpa. Yo debo cuidarte…, ahora todo estará bien.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**!**βeta r: _no está beteado_.

_Ajá. Ahora Itachi tiene nueve y Sasuke tres años. Ya me ubique en tiempo y espacio Narutesco porque busqué en Wikipedia (por enésima vez) las edades de éstos hermosos niños. Me costó un poco incluir a Shisui pero es parte de la vida de Itachi ¿no? Así que como no conozco su personalidad decidí definirla como alguien alegre pero tranquilo._

_Me mata de risa que yo misma me haya emocionado, el corazón se me aceleró cuando Mikoto logró ver a Deidara xDDDDD. Es ridículo el creer cuánto me gusta mi propio fic. Sentí que tal vez debía esperar un poco más antes de reunirlos pero en realidad no quiero alargar más el fic, así que..., ¡las cosas rápidas! El próximo capítulo prometo que será mejor, aquí he puesto más que todo... No sé, algo como una apertura para unos tres capítulos más para entonces avanzar con la trama que tengo preparada. _

_Besos~ Y agradezco sus reviews(L).  
_


	8. Travesuras｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Slash«Shota.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**VIII**: _De juegos y_—travesuras.

* * *

—Pequeño mocoso tonto —gruñó— ¡estás castigado!

Deidara sonrió tras reír graciosamente como si de una maldad se tratase y conteniéndose de sacarle la lengua desvió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas, sin deshacer aquella mueca divertida.

—De verdad que estás loco, anciano —bufó—. Castigarme porque deseo ir a _Konoha_, qué ridiculez, hn.

Ônoki abrió sus ojos a más no poder mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza. Su cuerpo entero tembló como si de un terremoto que alertaba una fuerte onda de choque se tratase.

—¡Cómo te atreves, enano!

Deidara abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, aún sin observar al mayor; su nariz se coloreó de un fuerte rojo mientras que se alzaba en la silla, colocando sus bracitos fuertemente estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¡A quién le dices enano! —gritó el rubio, alzando su mentón, buscando demostrarle una diferencia de altura inexistente— ¿no te has visto en un espejo?

—¡Pequeño insolente! —bramó mientras su rostro entero se tornaba de un rojo sangre—. Pensaba dejarte ir a _Konoha_—murmuró entre dientes, como una amenaza—..., pero irás sobre mi cadáver.

Deidara se molestó, su rostro imitó en color al del mayor, dándole un toque encantador a sus mejillas hinchadas, y saltando de la silla bramó.

—¡Como si te fuera a creer!

La ninja acompañante del _Tsuchikage_ rió tontamente ante la enternecedora imagen que solía repetirse casi todos los días. Las peleas de ambos siempre resultaban en una batalla campal entre dos niños inmaduros que se gritaban en una lucha para ver quien alcanzaba notas más altas hasta enronquecer.

—Creo —habló la mujer tras recuperarse de aquella risa que ahogó tras su mano, aclarando su garganta—, que Deidara-_kun_ debería ir hasta _Konoha_. Es inusual que pida salir ¿no lo cree? Y no iría solo, debería darle una oportunidad.

—¡Kasumi!* —regaño el mayor, interrumpiéndola— no consientas más a ése pequeño descarrilado —exclamó mientras le señalaba, retirando de inmediato su dedo al notar que el rubio intentaba morderle—, parece más un cachorro sin correa que un ninja.

Deidara reviró sus ojos para luego sacarle la lengua de forma infantil.

—No me importa lo que digas —respondió caminando hacia la ventana que había estado observando.

—¿Crees que te gobiernas tú solo, mocoso? —respondió más calmado.

Deidara saltó al marco.

—No —asintió, sonriendo—; pero tú tampoco lo haces, hn ¡Adiós, Kasumi-_san_!

La pelinaranja se despidió con una sonrisa al verle desaparecer, batiendo su mano en el aire al igual que el menor; Ônoki se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla donde había estado reposando el menor mientras soltaba todo el aire de sus pulmones de forma cansina.

—Se parece demasiado a su padre —murmuró el mayor— y yo estoy demasiado viejo para controlarlo.

—¿Le dejará ir a _Konoha_?

Avanzó hasta la puerta principal pidiéndole a no de los ninjas que trajeran un té para el peliblanco.

—Ya di mi palabra —exclamó con furia al notar las intenciones de Kasumi—. Deja de complacer en todo a ése mocoso; Deidara no conoce los límites, es por eso que tuve que mandarlo a _Sunagakure_, para que aprendiera que debe respetar mis órdenes.

La pelinaranja sonrió de forma cansina.

Habría un gran problema si Deidara se marchaba contra lo que había dicho su abuelo y conociéndole lo haría. Debía comenzar a preparar los tranquilizantes y un ninja que se encargara de vigilar al rubio.

* * *

—Trataremos de volver lo más pronto posible —sonrió Mikoto—, será cuestión de convencer a Fugaku para que pasemos las vacaciones aquí ¿bien? —Deidara asintió.

Sasuke apenas había alzado los ojos del suelo desde el trayecto al salir de su hogar hasta la salida de la aldea; arrastró los pies hasta quedar frente al rubio aún sin observarle. Al alzar su rostro los ojos de Deidara contemplaron el dulce puchero que adornaba sus labios mientras sus mejillas, rojas por la presión hacia sí mismo para no llorar, se inflaban demostrando su molestia.

El rubio imitó la dulce mueca del menor, comenzando ambos a sollozar.

—¡No quiero irme! —murmuró el menor.

Itachi negó suavemente decidiendo que debía intervenir. Desordenó los cabellos de Sasuke agachándose para quedar a su tamaño, justo como lo había hecho Deidara, luego acarició sus ojos para repetir la acción con su gatito.

—Realmente*, ambos son iguales —suspiró—. Unos bebes.

Mikoto llamó a su hijo menor quien terminó por abrazar a Deidara y luego correr a los brazos de su madre quien le cargó para mecerlo con dulzura.

Deidara sollozó mientras limpiaba su nariz de forma brusca hasta que una mano acarició sus cabellos, colándose entre sus hebras de oro mientras empujaba con suavidad su cabeza hasta que finalmente su frente se encontró con la del moreno. Las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron al ser consciente de la cercanía sin embargo no quiso más que quedarse de aquella forma por la eternidad. Itachi se separó sin pronunciar palabra alguna dejándole en la mente la fría imagen de su espalda alejándose junto a Mikoto y la mano de Sasuke despidiéndose en el aire.

* * *

Mikoto no era una mujer tonta, nada más lejos que eso. Sin embargo —y como toda madre atareada— a veces perdía de vista algunas situaciones; estando a cargo de tantas responsabilidades era comprensible. Así que la excusa del momento era esa; había mantenido sus pensamientos divagando constantemente en la fría despedida que Itachi y Deidara habían tenido, en la excusa para convencer a Fugaku para ir a la aldea de _Iwagakure_y una razón convincente para permitir que Itachi estuviera por sí solo con plena libertad en ella. Por eso no había notado, hasta ése momento, el aspecto cansado de su hijo mayor, además de la extraña maleta que llevaba en su espalda y que por lo que veía, no era precisamente liviana.

—Ita-_kun_—inició la conversación con un tono casual, intentando no alertar a Itachi mientras cargaba a un Sasuke dormido en sus brazos—, no había visto ésa maleta.

Itachi se tensó y notablemente, a tan sólo unos veinte pasos de la entrada Mikoto se había detenido y sabía que no cruzarían la entrada a no ser que le diera una explicación.

El pequeño rostro adoptó una mueca común en Fugaku cuando la morena no le creía algo, por supuesto que, lo que le hacía sospechar algo raro, era que las situaciones en las que lograba salir aquél seño fruncido y esa boca en una posición casi imposible de imitar, eran cuestiones donde ella tenía las pruebas en las manos y aún así Fugaku intentaba mostrarse en una posición donde buscaba hacerle creer lo contrario.

¡Como si ella no les conociera!

—Es un regalo de Deidara —respondió mientras ocultaba el cansancio de sus músculos.

Mikoto pensó que le crecería la nariz como pinocho.

—¿Cómo es que no lo noté antes? —preguntó, borrando su sonrisa amable.

—No lo sé —resolvió mientras comenzaba a caminar; aquella expresión no avecinaba alo bueno.

—Alto allí, jovencito.

Alzó la ceja derecha repitiéndose mentalmente que había sido engañada, así que, antes que Itachi pudiera huir y con una maestría digna de una excelente ninja, Mikoto jaló la gran bolsa que traía el pelinegro en su espalda con la mano libre.

Lamentablemente su fuerza no pudo con el maletín y en segundos cayó al suelo pesadamente, soltando una exclamación de dolor.

Mikoto parpadeó sorprendida y temiendo lo peor se apresuró a comenzar a abrir el cierre.

Como se imaginaba una hermosa cabellera rubia resaltó en el interior de aquél lugar. Deidara acarició la zona golpeada con un gemido lastimero.

—¡_Uwah_, Mikoto-san! —exclamó al sentirse observado— ¿regresaste tan rápido a _Iwagakure_?

Sasuke, quien comenzaba a abrir sus ojos tras sentir los movimientos bruscos de su madre, se emocionó totalmente al observar al rubio reír nerviosamente. Saltó sobre el mayor, tomándolo por sorpresa y aunque permanecía sentado, le recibió con los brazos abiertos sin lograr sostenerle, cayendo ambos sobre el suelo.

La morena se enderezó, llevando ambos brazos a su cintura, y con una mirada cargada de reprobación llamó a su hijo.

—Quiero una explicación —pidió en un tono suave que contrarrestaba con su rostro severo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta el problema en el que se habían metido el rubio e Itachi, así que dejó de jugar con sus cabellos para prestar atención a las palabras que ambos dirigirían hacia Mikoto.

—Antes que partieran corrí la mitad del camino, hn —respondió el menor—, esperé hasta que pasaron por la zona y entonces entré en el maletín.

Negó repetidas veces mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—Les dije que convencería a Fugaku de regresar.

Itachi sabía que aquello iba a ser imposible, Fugaku odiaba salir de _Konoha_ a menos que fuera una misión de rango S. Si bien habían logrado tener unas vacaciones en _Sunagakure_era únicamente porque todos habían notado un cansancio inusual en Mikoto.

—¡Pero yo realmente quería venir a _Konoha_! —exclamó el rubio, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Itachi.

La pelinegra observó los pequeños y dulces pucheros que se habían dibujado en las caras de los tres niños. Casi estuvo tentada de tomarles una foto, enternecida por la belleza de aquella imagen, se había rendido sin siquiera darse cuenta, así que suspiró.

—Bueno, ya estás aquí —respondió ella, intentando simular enojo—. El plan es que Fugaku no lo sepa —murmuró pensativa mientras observaba el suelo, mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar y tras unos segundos regresó sus ojos ónix al rubio—. El _Tsuchikage_sabe que estás aquí ¿cierto?

Deidara asintió mientras sonreía concluyendo que, si bien el peliblanco sabía que estaba allí no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo.

Se levantó con ayuda de Itachi quien le tomó la mano con suavidad.

—Yo me haré responsable de él —soltó en tono firme.

—Yo también —siguió Sasuke, tomando la mano libre del rubio.

Mikoto volvió a suspirar, dejando escapar una risilla. Ciertamente estaba feliz de tener al rubio allí aceptando que estaba muy feliz de tener al rubio allí.

—Bueno —suspiro—, terminemos de llegar a _Konoha_¿les parece?

Al rebasar los veinte pasos la charla se vio invadida por repetitivas exclamaciones llenas de emoción y asombro. Deidara no podía evitar el emocionarse ya que aquella era su primera vez fuera de _Iwagakure_, si bien había estado en _Suna_el único lugar que había visitado fuera del lugar que Ônoki había especificado que permanecería, fue la estancia Uchiha. Mikoto se divertía ante las explicaciones que Sasuke se esforzaba en dar sin saber qué hacer mejor, alcanzarles el paso a los dos mayores, o explicarle cada cosa al rubio.

Se sentía más que feliz, incluso su pequeño parecía emocionado por la presencia del rubio y aquello le producía un bienestar inigualable. Pero por supuesto, debía preparar a Fugaku para la visita del menor y prefería que Itachi y Deidara compartieran más.

—Sasuke, ¿qué tal si nos adelantamos para saludar a la tía Uruchi? —preguntó mientras lo alzaba en brazos.

—No, mejor no —respondió serio.

Mikoto estuvo a punto de reír por la ternura de su hijo.

—Vamos, prepararemos algunas galletas para Deidara-_kun_, ¿sí? O podríamos pedirle a Uruchi-san que las prepare.

—¡No! —exclamó, desesperado—, son horribles.

Mikoto rió jovialmente al haber logrado que Sasuke no notara que ya iban en camino. La conversación se dejó escuchar a lo largo de cada paso dado y para cuando el menor se dio cuenta que Deidara no estaba en su vista apenas un leve eco se dejaba escuchar.

Deidara rió divertido ante las quejas que soltaba.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó el moreno, atrayendo así la atención del menor.

—No —sonrió—, quiero ver más, hn.

Itachi asintió y tras dudarlo un poco tomó la mano de su gatito comenzando a arrastrarlo por cada lugar de Konoha. Pronto la incomodidad de ser visto junto a Deidara de aquella forma fue reemplazada por las risas alegres que él soltaba al aire. Aquella situación parecía irreal; demasiadas veces había soñado con el tacto de su mano y su risa en el oído, pero al final sólo había sido eso, un sueño porque Deidara se había alejado de él.

—¿Itachi?

Negó repetidas veces al recordar que ya no importaba, ahora debía hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo a su lado.

* * *

El aludido detuvo su paso para buscar el dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose a un pelinegro parecido a él.

Shisui le observaba con cierta sorpresa, no era común ver a Itachi acompañado de alguien que él no conociera, aunque, lo que le había hecho detenerse no era precisamente aquél hecho, sino la actitud que tenía el moreno. No recordaba la última vez que Itachi había esbozado una sonrisa y con aquél extraño parecía lograr, incluso, reír.

Deidara alzó la vista hacia Itachi quien no sabía cómo reaccionar. No esperaba encontrarse con Shisui y aunque le sorprendía a sí mismo no estaba incómodo en aquella situación por haber sido descubierto de aquella forma.

Deidara, pensando que Itachi no sabía cómo presentarle, decidió que lo haría él mismo.

Con una gran sonrisa en los labios avanzó hacia el desconocido, sin embargo la mano de Itachi le jaló hasta posicionarlo a su lado. Por unos segundos no fue consciente de su propia acción, pero tampoco se retractaría.

—Shisui —saludó—... Él es mí gat-

—¡Deidara! —le interrumpió mientras un fuerte sonrojo se acentuaba en sus mejillas—, mi nombre es Deidara.

Itachi fijó sus ojos en los de su primo, sin perder de vista las reacciones de éste.

—Mi nombre es Shisui Uchiha —sonrió.

—Uchiha —repitió el rubio—, así que son familia —rió, graciosamente— ¡todos los Uchiha se parecen!

Shisui le correspondió aquella risa sin notar el silencio sepulcral que encerraba a Itachi en un círculo que comenzaba a cerrarse sobre su cuello, ahogándole.

La plática se extendió hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque alumbrado por un sol rojizo que dejaba paso a la noche.

Deidara rió abiertamente junto a Shisui mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los columpios. Itachi le observó de reojo al notar que con mucho esfuerzo el rubio apenas se movía.

—¿No sabes columpiarte, Deidara-san?

El rubio se sonrojó sin querer responder. Itachi caminó hacia él para columpiarle; sin embargo Shisui se adelantó.

Algo en su pecho pareció alertarse, como si de una alarma que estuviera presionándole hasta transformarse en un dolor inmundo, un sentimiento que le producía asco.

No entendía bien la emoción que se abría paso en su interior, sólo que debía alejar a Shisui del rubio. Demasiado ocupado estaba en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

—¡Itachi! —gritó desesperado—, lo siento, lo siento...

Aquellas palabras se repetían en sus oídos mareándole por completo. El golpe ciertamente dolía pero Shisui no había aplicado demasiado fuerza al columpiar al rubio así que, para cuando el pie de éste golpeó su mejilla, no había sido tan fuerte.

Observó que el pelinegro le veía apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas mientras que Deidara permanecía arrodillado entre sus piernas con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Y de pronto entendió algo peculiar..., Deidara estaba llorando por _él_, preocupado por _él,_ consciente únicamente de _él_.

Casi sonríe más sólo atino a soltar un quejido lastimero.

—... Me duele —murmuró.

Deidara le abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

—Iré por Mikoto-san —anunció Shisui, para desaparecer en unos segundos.

Itachi le observó alejarse y abrazó con más fuerza al rubio.

—¡Ya sé, hn! —exclamó.

Itachi se sonrojó al observar al rubio lamer su mejilla. Su cuerpo entero tembló y se encontró temiendo a ésa sensación más que a la anterior.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**!**βeta r: _no está beteado_.

_*Una táctica que usa mi madre para hacerme sentir peor al querer ir a algún lugar y que me comporte de forma grosera porque no me deja ir es hacerme creer que me iba a dejar y por malcriada ya no xD._

_*Kasumi es sólo un invento mío_

_**Nota**: La escena de Dei con Ônoki me cambió mucho a su final porque buscando a alguien que fuera cercano del Tsuchikage noté que en Wikipedia señalan que es su abuelo y esa información no la sabía porque parte del drama en la vida de Deidara o al menos el que quería señalar era que no tenía familia y ahora resulta que éste lo es. De igual forma en WikiNaru (lo que sea) no lo señalan por lo que sólo haré alusión a que Deidara fue criado como si Ônoki fuera su abuelo aunque de sangre no lo sea y que el padre de Dei (algún rubio como Minato xDD) sea sólo un ninja cercano al Tsuchikage._

_Creo que lo único que no me convenció fue darle ése sentido a la sensación final…, no estoy segura pero realmente es algo común en los niños sentir esos arranques de ¿excitación?, sin saber qué es. En fin, gracias por los reviews pasados *-* besos._


	9. Sentimientos｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Slash«Shota.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**IX**: _De juegos y_—sentimientos.

* * *

—Muévete o te mataré… —siseó.

—Sobre mi cadáver —bisbisó, no muy convencido.

—_Kufufu_* —su expresión se relajó, desembocando en una carcajada—, entonces, que así sea... Batman —el silencio reinó por unos segundos hasta que el rubio gruñó—. Itachi, ¿qué esperas?

—Que me ataques —respondió.

—¡No lo digas así! Yo no te estoy atacando —gruñó, cansado de explicar aquello—, es el _Guasón_, ¡el _Guasón_! Tienes que internarte en el personaje —exclamó—. Di algo que aumente la tensión, hn.

—¿Qué tensión? —el rubio suspiró, derrotado, dejándose caer boca abajo. Itachi por su parte se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos—, ¿es éste otro juego?

—¡No! —gruñó, con la voz ahogada por el suelo—... Ah, estoy cansado, hn.

El Uchiha lo observó de reojo, sabiendo que Deidara comenzaba a cansarse de jugar las mismas cosas: construir aldeas ninjas con los cubos, memorizar técnicas ninjas, entrenar todos los días, ninjas, ninjas y más ninjas, ¿cómo no entender su molestia? Antes de acostumbrarse a aquella rutina él también lo encontraba cansino; pero su apellido significaba excelencia y tal potencial se conseguía sólo a través del esfuerzo, práctica y sacrificio.

Abrió sus labios dispuesto a animarlo para seguir jugando cuando el llanto de Sasuke rompió el silencio, alertando todos sus sentidos. Se levantó apresuradamente siendo seguido de cerca por el rubio, escaleras abajo, hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento personal de su hogar.

—Llorar —gruñó, Fugaku—, es signo de debilidad y esa es una palabra que los Uchiha no conocen —la carita del menor enrojeció por el esfuerzo que imprimía para detenerse—. Para ya, Sasuke —gritó.

El menor cerró sus ojos, sufriendo temblores continuos ante los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta y que intentaba retener con desesperación.

Itachi apretó sus puños con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño mientras que Deidara observaba con sorpresa aquella imagen. Fugaku sintió la presencia de los infantes y tras dirigirles una mirada sin significado desapareció del lugar.

Deidara deseó correr hacia Sasuke y hacer _algo_, pero la idea de buscar a Mikoto le fue más tentadora. Así que, y sin mediar palabra, partió hacia la cocina en búsqueda de la morena; cuando desapareció, Itachi decidió que era correcto avanzar hacia su hermano.

Sasuke tembló al sentir la presencia del Uchiha, apretando sus párpados que miraban hacia el suelo.

—Sasuke —le llamó el mayor, él volteó su rostro—, Sasuke mírame —reticente, el menor le hizo caso, intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr por sus mejillas—. No llores —desordenó sus cabellos esbozando una sonrisa amable—, no vale la pena derramar lágrimas por algo tan tonto como que padre te haya gritado. Debes guardarlas para un ser querido, porque son parte de tu corazón y ése —tocó el punto donde debería encontrarse—, vale demasiado.

El menor parpadeó, causando que sus lágrimas se deslizaran por ambas mejillas. Itachi tapó aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los propios con su diestra para luego limpiar de forma disimulada el rastro de agua salada.

—Vamos, hermanito tonto.

En ése pequeño instante, mientras tomaba la manita de Sasuke que era más pequeña que la suya, Itachi entendió una cosa. Jamás permitiría que su hermano menor sufriera lo que él había sufrido y lo que aún le quedaba por vivir. Aquellos ojos llorosos que ahora se humedecían mientras era acariciado por las manos de Mikoto no verían lo despiadado de una guerra; él ya no sería el mejor ninja para cumplir con un estatus tan vacío como el que su apellido le daba, lucharía por Sasuke, para protegerlo a cualquier costo, aún si aquello significase el sacrificar su niñez e inocencia. Haría todo por proteger a su hermano.

—Lleva una semana en Konohagakure, Tsuchikage-_sama_.

Ônoki apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras su presión arterial aumentaba hasta enrojecer su rostro.

—¡Envíen a un _ANBU_ y tráiganlo ante mí, de inmediato! —gritó. El _jônin_desapareció tras realizar una inclinación, como toda respuesta—. Ése mocoso, estúpido, insolente y rebelde..., me las pagará.

_Atchú_.

Itachi giró su rostro hacia el rubio quien limpiaba su nariz con el dorso de su diestra, de forma insistente.

—¿Tienes frío, Deidara-_kun_? —preguntó Shisui.

—No, hn —bisbisó, mientras le sonreía.

Los ojos del moreno no pudieron apartarse de él, víctima del mismo sentimiento tan extraño que siempre le invadía cada vez que Shisui se acercaba al menor; una molestia extraña que lo incitaba a recurrir hasta su _kunai_y enterrarlo en aquella mano que rozaba a su gatito, odiaba sentirse de aquella forma y más aún la violencia que despertaba en él.

Suspiró, dudando por unos segundos si colocarle un cascabel sería demasiada exageración y si realmente cumpliría con el objetivo de demostrar que el rubio era suyo, tal vez un cascabel con el símbolo Uchiha..., negó repetidas veces, acomodándose mejor bajo el árbol; de cualquier forma su principal necesidad era saber ¿cuáles habían sido aquellas emociones? Su significado y la razón.

Sus ojos se guiaron hasta Mikoto, quien observaba como un halcón al pequeño Sasuke jugar en la arena junto a Deidara y Shisui en el pequeño parque. Aún con la duda palpitando en sus sienes, pues adoraba reservar sus preguntas llenas de curiosidad infantil, y con el corazón acelerado, tomó asiento junto a su madre quien, por supuesto e ignorando la sorpresa, centro toda su atención en él.

—¿Algo va mal Ita-_kun_? —preguntó con una mal disimulada curiosidad.

—¿Qué significa —frunció el ceño—, que sienta deseos de alejar a _alguien_de otra persona?

Mikoto parpadeó.

—Bueno..., Ita-_kun_, tendrás que darme más pistas —sonrió, algo confundida.

—Es una sensación incómoda, como un dolor en mi pecho que me hace pensar en diferentes formas de encerrar a esa persona.

—Ita-_kun_—respondió conciliadora, acariciando sus cabellos—, confía en mí, cuéntame ¿qué sucedió? Necesitaré un ejemplo para entender.

Itachi suspiró, desviando su rostro con molestia.

—Siento que Deidara y Shisui se hicieron amigos muy rápido, es molesto, todo el tiempo deseo alejarlos y me arrepiento de haberlos presentado. Quiero que Deidara sólo me vea a mí, que sólo yo logre hacerlo reír o enojar. Incluso siento ganas de golpear a Shisui —susurró— por robarme la atención de Deidara.

Mikoto tapó sus labios para evitar que su pequeño viera la gran sonrisa que ahora adornaba su rostro.

—Bueno, según los síntomas, ése es un severo caso de "_celos_" —acarició su mejilla para que la observara—. Es totalmente normal Ita-_kun_, es una forma de expresar tu temor de perder a Deidara porque le quieres mucho, pero debes tener la seguridad de que él te adora y que sin importar quién lo rodee, para Dei-kun tú eres único.

Como si lo hubieran llamado el rubio apareció de improviso.

—¡Itachi, mira! —exclamó señalando a Mushu—, está cazando, tienes que verla ¡es tan genial!

El Uchiha estuvo a punto de negarse al notar que aún no había terminado de solventar su otra duda. Sin embargo, aquellos ojitos suplicantes le convencieron con cierta rapidez y se dejó arrastrar hasta la zona verde del parque, donde Mushu comenzaba a jugar con las flores e insectos.

Deidara se dejó caer junto a Shisui y sin soltarle la mano logró que Itachi le imitara. Los tres jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, observando los gráciles movimientos de la minina, quien giraba su cuerpo, lanzando arañazos contra las plantas que cosquilleaban en su nariz.

Deidara rió abiertamente, logrando que el moreno le prestara más atención a él que a su mascota, siendo víctima de aquél calor en su pecho.

El rubio sintió el peso de aquella mirada y de inmediato volteó su rostro.

—¿Itachi? —preguntó—, ¿qué pasa, hn?

El aludido parpadeó sorprendido al sentir un fuerte calor sofocar su rostro. No logró sostener la mirada curiosa de su gatito y de inmediato frunció el ceño, observando hacia el frente.

—Nada —murmuró, escuetamente, logrando liberarse del rubio por el momento.

* * *

Mikoto besó la frente del blondo y luego la de Itachi, esbozando una suave sonrisa. Les terminó de cubrir con la manta y, recogiendo uno que otro juguete para su puesto, salió de la habitación.

Itachi finalmente pudo abrir los ojos. Analizando su alrededor, cubierto por la oscuridad, llegó hasta la personita frente a él; de inmediato se concentró en el angelical rostro que reposaba con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración pausada.

Como ya era una costumbre se acercó al rubio, acariciándole la nariz hasta que sus somnolientos ojos azules se abrieron. Deidara se acomodó entre los brazos del mayor, abrazándolo con poca fuerza, sintiendo los latidos de aquél corazón que se habían transformado en un arrullo inconsciente.

—... Dei —susurró. El rubio rozó su nariz con el pecho del mayor, indicándole que le escuchaba; vaciló antes de continuar hablando—, no quiero que te vayas. Quiero que siempre seas mío.

El rubio abrió sus ojos, soltando un pequeño bostezo.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Itachi?

El moreno se sonrojó, desviando el rostro.

—Porque siento —detuvo sus palabras, tratando de recordar la palabra que su madre había usado—..., celos de Shisui, de la cercanía que tienes con él. No quiero que me dejes por alguien más.

Finalmente el sueño desapareció de aquellas facciones infantiles.

—Pero sólo me casaré contigo —sonrió—, sólo te quiero a ti, hn.

Itachi se preparó para ofrecerle el encerrarlo eternamente en su habitación cuando el pequeño contacto se dio. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder observando el rostro sonrosado del rubio, quien, al contrario que él; apretaba sus párpados con fuerza.

La textura de aquellos labios se le grabó en la memoria, como un tatuaje en su piel, mientras que las emociones antes vividas se expandían por todo su cuerpo; la necesidad de apresarlo a su lado pareció intensificarse, al igual que aquél calor en todo su cuerpo. El mismo calor que había sentido en el parque cuando le había tenido tan cerca. Se ahogó en un mar de preguntas y lo único que atinó a pensar fue que debía huir, esconder aquella confusión en su cabecita y no permitir que entraran en ella.

Deidara se alejó, lentamente.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó el moreno, alterado, tratando de ocultar su miedo.

—¿El? —preguntó—..., es que los esposos se besan de esa forma, hn —susurró, recordando con nitidez la imagen que había visto en la televisión.

El Uchiha saltó de la cama, terriblemente avergonzado logrando asustar al rubio, quien se enderezó en la cama.

—¡No lo repitas! —gruñó—, ¡es asqueroso!

Deidara abrió sus ojos a más no poder mientras la figura del mayor desaparecía tras la puerta. Lágrimas llenas de dolor colmaron su pecho y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar, su pecho dolía; ¿qué significaba aquello? Que no deseaba casarse con él, que no le quería, que sentía asco, tal vez. El rubio talló sus ojos dolorosamente, tratando de calmar aquél ardor en su pecho.

Se sentía traicionado por la persona que más quería.

_¡Eres asqueroso, huérfano! _

Apoyó sus puñitos contra su cabeza, deseando con fervor que aquellos recuerdos no regresaran a su mente, pero era inútil, podía escuchar esas voces llenas de furia y burla salir de la boca de Itachi.

Itachi se apoyó contra la pared, aún tapando sus labios; intentando por todos los medios que el latir acelerado de su corazón se detuviese.

¿Por qué se sentía de ésa forma?

—¡Itachi! —exclamó Fugaku.

El menor tembló al ser consciente de un potente _chakra_ provenir de su habitación. Abrió la puerta escuchando lejanamente el grito de alerta que su madre exclamó, de cualquier forma Fugaku se adelantó, empujándolo tras su cuerpo, sin embargo, aquello no evitó que Itachi observara el cuerpo tembloroso del rubio aferrarse a aquél extraño, quien acariciaba su espalda con suavidad.

Intentó moverse cuando saltó hacia la ventana, pero Fugaku no se lo permitió y aunque deseó gritar su voz no funcionó. No pudo moverse, notando que Deidara se iba de su lado y un terrible presentimiento le susurró al oído que sería para siempre.

* * *

Kufufu*: Mukuro .

_**Notas**: Bueno…, creo que así está bien. Tal vez lo vuelva a re-leer más adelante, desde mi teléfono y lo cambie para el final pues está algo forzado pero me ha gustado el principio y me emociona el pensar que ya pronto comenzaré a desarrollar la trama que deseo, aunque por supuesto, aún tengo que acomodar los hechos en el manga. Me preguntaron que si lo haría, es decir, que si lo estructuraría igual que el Anime/Manga y la respuesta es sí. Aunque cambiaré algunas cosillas, espero les guste el capítuloD: besos~_


	10. Olvidos｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Slash«Shota.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**X**: _De juegos y_—olvidos.

* * *

Por sobre todas las cosas se sentía solo.

En efecto, adoraba explotar aquél potencial y no se arrepentía de _haberlo defraudado_, pero incluso tras haber perdido la consideración que debía tener por su propio cuerpo, aquellos sentimientos humanos le recorrían cada tanto. La soledad era una enfermedad detestable que siempre lograba alejar momentáneamente, destruyendo y divirtiéndose, sí, pero hasta allí. La adrenalina no duraba para siempre y para su desgracia parecía que aquél vacío sí.

Podía recordar, en momentos como aquél, los ojos decepcionados de Ônoki. Incluso oía su voz gritando con desesperación para que detuviera aquella técnica.

¡Pero Ônoki nunca lo entendió!

Nadie lo hacía. Porque ya no era un niño mimado, y sobre todas las cosas porque con aquella técnica había logrado lo que siempre deseó—que no lo despreciaran, que, muy por el contrario, lo necesitaran para cualquiera que fuese la razón.

No le importaba matar, le hacía sentirse útil y pensar que aquellas personas sentían desprecio por él aminoraba el remordimiento.

Él también las odiaba, y el doble.

De cualquier forma estaba bien en la vida que había elegido y si aprendió algo después de realizar aquella técnica maldita fue el primer pensamiento que recorrió su mente al recobrar el conocimiento y observar aquellas lenguas, él era dueño de sí mismo y nadie volvería a cambiar aquello.

Pero entonces aparecieron; no, corrección, apareció él. Galante, hermoso, poderoso, perfecto. Tan distinto a como le recordaba.

Pero él no lo reconoció. Aquello destrozó su alma, ¡todo lo había hecho bien! Llegaba él y le demostraba que seguía siendo un huérfano. Que no significaba alguien, algo.

Bufó molesto.

_—Mocoso, presta atención.  
_  
Deidara casi pudo oír aquello y se sintió torpe por extrañar a Sasori. Cerró ambos ojos permaneciendo con la espalda recta sobre la roca fría, notando que incluso respirar dolía.

¿Culparlo de que casi perdiera sus brazos? Sí. Eso hacía, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y cada día más, porque de no ser por él en aquellos instantes estaría haciendo su arte en paz.

—Deidara.

El corazón le saltó dentro de su pecho, moviéndose por inercia ante el susto. Claro que mordió su lengua para no gritar adolorido, terminando de forma ridícula saboreando la sangre en su boca tras haberse roto.

—¿Qué, hn? —bisbisó sin aire.

Notó que el Uchiha mantenía sus ojos sobre él, analizando su estado.

Deidara quiso preguntarle demasiadas cosas; ¿por qué? Mikoto, Sasuke, Fugaku, Shisui, Mushu. Todo había desaparecido de la vida de Itachi, justo como él, ahora sólo quedaban los restos de aquél hombre sin remordimientos.

—Revisaré tus brazos.

—No, hn.

Deseó que Sasori estuviera allí. Que lo alejara porque él, dentro de todo, seguía deseando que lo recordase y la esperanza era un sentimiento inútil, que sólo hería.

Itachi estuvo a punto de replicar que ciertamente no era una petición, pero provocar al rubio era lo último que deseaba. Avanzó por los desniveles, consiente que el joven artista no podía moverse y tras arrodillarse frente a él comenzó a realizar la curación y masajes que Kakuzu había indicado.

El rubio estaba a punto de llorar, aquél dolor le era insoportable y que Uchiha fuera el responsable no ayudaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo, mientras más rápido se curase, mejor. Sus ojos se concentraron en la lengua de su mano libre, jugando con ésta mientras su mandíbula dolía por la fuerza aplicada. Trató de distraerse con algo más, cada vez le era más difícil evitar sus quejas y como una señal del cielo el viento sopló con extrema fuerza. Ridículo, basándose en el hecho que era un lugar cerrado y que apenas existía el oxígeno, pero allí estaba él, una vez más ahogado en el aroma de Itachi. Sintió la necesidad de ocultarse en su pecho y mostrarle un puchero que lograse hacerle sonrojar como tantas veces hizo cuando dormían juntos.

¿Cuándo Itachi se convirtió en el que viviera una mentira?

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, adorando aquél calor que le invadía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el Uchiha, sorprendido por aquella reacción.

Deidara abrió los ojos, fijándose en el pelinegro y aquello desordenó por unos segundos el hilo de pensamientos que Itachi llevaba planteándose.

Luz, fue lo que vio. Pero él no merecía aquella sensación. Le observó indiferente y aquello caló en el rubio, si existía alguien que pudiera leer aquellos ojos era él. Sólo él lo conocía. Y era eso lo que más le molestaba.

—¿Terminaste, hn? —preguntó, como toda respuesta.

El Uchiha se enderezó.

—Tendré que esperar a Zetsu con la pomada que deberás colocarte —explicó, sin entrar a detalles.

Tomó asiento junto al rubio, logrando un escalofrío en el mismo. Cada vez se sentía más cansado y el calor en su cuerpo le estaba ahogando, Itachi parecía demasiado cerca, empeorando aquellos síntomas.

El Uchiha le observó de reojo, tanto silencio no era normal y de inmediato reconoció la razón; Deidara estaba pálido, apenas sus mejillas mostraban un tono rosado. Para asegurarse que estaba en lo correcto estiró su mano, apoyándola en la frente del rubio y de no ser porque dolía y apenas era consciente de su alrededor Deidara estaba seguro que habría golpeado aquella mano desinhibida que se paseaba de su frente hasta su cuello.

Itachi suspiró. La fiebre del rubio era demasiado alta y encontrarse en aquellas condiciones —en una cueva llena de humedad y frío—, no ayudaba.

Tras analizar la situación se colocó de pie. El rubio no logró obviar la presencia de Itachi, sobre todo cuando éste le tomó en brazos.

El dolor pudo más que la ira y sin poder evitarlo gimió, dejando caer sus extremidades.

—Deidara —llamó con firmeza al notar que el rubio estaba a punto de perder la conciencia—, necesito que pongas tu brazo izquierdo sobre tu pecho —el rubio negó. No podía sentirlo, le dolía.

Itachi maldijo por lo bajo. Sin esperar más creó un clon frente a él; Deidara imaginó que estaba alucinando y para cuando la copia de Itachi tomo su brazo el rubio se confirmó que sí alucinaba, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro opacando el dolor inhumano que sintió.

Tal y como había hecho con el brazo del rubio, el clon acomodó la cabeza del mismo contra el pecho de Itachi. Sin más que hacer desapareció, dejándole el camino libre al mayor para salir de allí.

Sabía que estaban cerca de una aldea turística, el lugar que necesitaba sin correr el riesgo de que les identificaran. Le pareció un perfecto plan y con algo de prisa comenzó una carrera hacia el lugar, esperando no tener algún contratiempo.

* * *

Deidara abrió sus ojos lentamente. Su cuerpo entero se sentía pesado y su frente demasiado húmeda.

—Maldición..., estoy muerto —bufó al ver sólo oscuridad—, Dios santo. Itachi me mató.

Rió, torpemente.

El Uchiha retiró el pañuelo de su rostro, logrando que los ojos del rubio se cerraran al no poder acostumbrarse a la luz. Y al finalmente hacerlo se encontró en una habitación de madera. Demasiado hogareña para ser verdad.

—La fiebre finalmente bajó —mencionó—. Sobrevivirás.

Deidara se sonrojó con furia y se prometió no agradecerle.

—¿Dónde estamos, hn?

Itachi se alejó de la cama, tomando asiento en la silla junto a la mesa de noche, donde reposaba el libro que recientemente había estado leyendo. Observó con detenimiento la portada de cuero y las letras escritas en un color oro brillante.

—En una posada —respondió, finalmente.

Sus ojos encontraron los ojos del menor y notó que estaba dormido. Tomando el libro entre sus dedos se estiró hasta tocar su mejilla, comprobando que no tenía temperatura. Finalmente se rindió a leer para no ser víctima de las pesadillas.

* * *

Tobi saltó al escuchar la roca moverse, dando paso al rubio junto a Itachi. Cada persona presente en la cueva observó con sorpresa aquella escena. No era normal ver a Deidara tranquilo junto al mayor, ¡ni siquiera junto a él! El enmascarado se lanzó hasta abrazar a Deidara, quien, por supuesto, le esquivo.

Kakuzu se adelantó al notar que el rubio parecía mover sus brazos.

—¿Te duelen? —preguntó, alzando la capa del rubio para observar sus costuras.

—No, hn.

—Le dio fiebre —intervino, Itachi. Kakuzu asintió, comprensivo. El Uchiha caminó hacia Kisame, siendo seguido por las pupilas del rubio—, prepárate para partir al anochecer.

Para nadie pasó desapercibido que Deidara no apartó sus pupilas del Uchiha y al notar que todos le observaban dio media vuelta mientras murmuraba algo sobre entrenar.

Kisame trotó para pasar por la roca antes de cerrarse, asustando momentáneamente al rubio.

—¿Molesta mi compañía? —sonrió el espadachín.

Deidara le respondió la sonrisa con una más débil.

—Es bueno tenerla —comenzaron a caminar en silencio, hasta que su cabeza se canso del mismo—. Kisame-_no danna_—murmuró—, ¿por qué Uchiha es así...?

—¿Así? —respondió, sin observarle.

—La muerte de su clan..., su familia —murmuró con un aire triste—, su frialdad y prepotencia.

Kisame se sorprendió por unos instantes, para luego reír.

—Suenas como si hubieras conocido a un Itachi distinto —Deidara no respondió por lo que Kisame decidió continuar—. De Itachi-san conozco muy poco. Desde hace demasiados años no duerme bien, sus pesadillas son terribles, y que su hermano menor sigue con vida buscando matarlo. Itachi-san nunca habla de él, pero puedo asegurarte que aún le quiere.

El rubio suspiro.

No entendía aquello.

. × .

Itachi siempre había sido víctima de pesadillas. Sueños llenos de oscuridad donde el fuego del mangekyo le perseguía hasta consumirlo con lentitud.

La costumbre había podido con el dolor y cada vez que veía su piel arder, abrirse hasta que sus huesos se comenzaban a oscurecer, permanecía impasible. Porque ya no importaba, él había muerto aquella noche donde sus recuerdos fueron ocupados por su deber, por el bienestar de los demás, sobre todo el de su hermano.

Itachi no vivía más que por esperar el fin.

Cerró ambos ojos ante el ardor que le golpeó. Se apoyó en un árbol e inspirando algo de aire esperó a que sucediera.

Un río de sangre comenzó a correr por sus mejillas, comenzando en sus ojos, aquellos que le permitían volverse en un muerto-vivo. Para Itachi era psicología simple, mientras su técnica maldita estuviera activa él era alguien más, no importaba si eso le enfermaba.

Cayó de rodillas ante el fuerte mareo que le acompañó y tratando de tomar todo el aire que a sus pulmones no llegaba, se dejó caer boca abajo, llenándose en su propia sangre.

Pequeños pasos llegaron a sus oídos. Era un caminar rítmico y liviano; podría reconocerlo donde fuera, Deidara caminaba hacia él y supo que le vio cuando detuvo abruptamente los pasos. Maldijo mentalmente la situación tan irreal por la que estaba pasando.

Los pasos reanudaron el ruido seco de la suela contra la roca, esta vez de forma más acelerada. Le sintió a su lado y pronto su cuerpo quedó boca arriba.

El aroma del rubio se combinó con el metálico de la sangre, ahogando sus fosas nasales.

Deidara comenzó a limpiarle el rostro, una y otra vez, sin embargo, su rostro permaneció lleno de tierra y demás. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual el joven artista le alzó en su espalda con demasiado esfuerzo. Comparó el recuerdo —cuando llevó en sus brazos al blondo— cayendo en cuenta que Deidara era realmente liviano.

No supo cuánto tiempo caminaron, demasiado concentrado en sus cavilaciones, hasta que el ruido de una cascada le despertó de su ensoñación.

Le sorprendió la amabilidad con la que el rubio lo colocó en el suelo y tras alejarse Itachi sintió el frío del agua limpiando su rostro y cuello con lo que parecía un pañuelo demasiado suave y que desprendía el olor de Deidara. Ahora podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser y eso le molestaba. Algo en el rubio despertaba en él una sensación de protección y un ardor en su pecho que le hacía recordar antaño, pero él nunca tuvo hogar, nunca tuvo una familia.

Itachi había bloqueado aquello con el sharingan, ése lado de su cerebro guardaba celosamente la parte de su vida que sólo podría herirle, ya no recordaba por más que quisiera.

El rubio tomó la cabeza de Itachi, alzándola para deslizar sus piernas bajo ésta. Sin darse cuenta, mientras limpiaba su ya limpio rostro, comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con suavidad.

El Uchiha despertaba en él un fuerte sentimiento de lástima. Recordar los días de felicidad le hacía anhelar que él no estuviera en ésa organización, en ése estado. Aún podía ver al Itachi Uchiha que tomaba su mano y se sonrojaba de vez en cuando.

Sonrió de medio lado al mismo tiempo que observaba la respiración de Itachi, comprobando que se había quedado dormido.

Sus ojos pesaban y sin darse cuenta terminó por imitarle. Aún en la orilla del claro, su cuerpo se inclinó, permaneciendo sentado mientras sus cabellos oros cosquilleaban en el rostro del mayor.

La luna alcanzó a ser la única luz y de no ser porque el viento comenzaba a bailar el cabello del artista, Itachi no habría despertado.

Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a ver la luz, por esa misma razón le costó notar el rostro dormido del rubio.

Permaneció en aquella posición, observando sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados y su cabello rodeándole como un santuario. Tomó aire, ahora acostumbrado al calor de ése cuerpo, levantándose con lentitud. No imaginó que el rubio despertara de ésa forma tan abrupta. Le observó mirar en todas las direcciones y al reparar en su presencia un destello de conocimiento brilló en sus pupilas. Después, ése ardor que siempre mostraba en cada expresión de su cuero cada vez que le veía apareció, súbitamente, demostrándole que la relación entre ambos no había cambiado.

Desconocidos. Odio. Muerte.

Aquello le tranquilizó e inclinándose en el agua limpió su rostro con parsimonia, escuchándole colocarse de pie.

Ninguno de los dos habló, entendiendo —el Uchiha— por sobre el silencio que se habían pagado mutuamente un favor. Pero Deidara no lo había hecho por esa razón y mientras caminaba lejos de él, su mente le regañaba una y otra vez, rogando porque ése sentimiento lleno de cariño que había sentido por el Uchiha no resurgiera como un fantasma que le atormentaba; Itachi no era el mismo y no cumpliría la promesa de casarse, porque todas esas palabras eran juegos infantiles, eran hombres, enemigos, asesinos y nada más.

* * *

**ddeiSmile**_: Pensé que nunca actualizaría. Ya que sus reviews siempre son importantes para mí, deseé crear una versión que no siguiera el ritmo del manga pero la idea que tengo para la trama la necesito de ésta forma. Si aún se sienten dudas sobre el estado de Itachi poco a poco todo se aclarará al igual que la relación entre Onoki y Deidara, pienso explotarlos. Gracias por los reviews y acá, abriendo un espacio_ ¿alguien sabe cómo borrar una cuenta en Amor Yaoi?_ xD Besos~_


	11. Perdición｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Slash«muerte de un personaje.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**XI**: _De juegos y_—perdición.

* * *

Deidara pudo haber ignorado el asunto en el momento en que sucedió, pero siendo que _él_era lo único presente y constante en su vida —alguien a quien consideró familia, aunque no lo aceptara, y que no agregaba la palabra asesino a su nombre—, por lo que no era de sorprenderse que ésa imagen se tatuara en sus recuerdos y para su desgracia no paraba de aparecerse como una terrible pesadilla. Sus ojos celestes alucinaban con el rostro inconsciente del moreno, lleno de lágrimas de sangre. Aceptar que le preocupaba era demasiado difícil así que ocultarse tras una mentira donde la excusa era 'curiosidad' le era más fácil, y eso era lo que planeaba decirle en el discurso mental que estaba preparando para decirle al Uchiha.

Tobi le observaba fijamente andar de aquí para allá y eso no ayudaba, se estaba estresando a niveles insospechados, sobre todo porque se sentía _nervioso_. Tres días atrás había encontrado al Uchiha medio-muerto en el bosque, tres días atrás había sido la última vez que le había visto. Ahora tendría que salir de misión y antes deseaba aclarar su mente, olvidarse de Itachi y no existía otra forma más que afrontar aquellos pensamientos.

—Bien, hn —murmuró, deteniendo su andar nervioso.

—¿Ya nos vamos, _senpai_? —saltó con emoción el enmascarado.

—Sí, tú por allí —señaló su derecha— y yo por aquí —señaló la izquierda —Tobi siguió con su rostro los caminos que el rubio señalaba, luego, y de una forma que fastidió al rubio, centró la máscara en él, ladeando su rostro en señal de confusión—. Adelántate —gruñó como toda explicación, comenzando a caminar.

Tobi no respondió y de cierta forma agradeció aquello pues sus tímpanos comenzaban a dolerle gracias a la terrible migraña que amenazaba con destruir su cordura y para ser sinceros el _akatsuki_ tenía la manía de gritar en vez de hablar.

Sabía dónde se encontraba el moreno, así que prefirió arriesgarse a equivocarse en lugar de rastrear su _chakra_, sentir que se acercaba al Uchiha podría significar que entrara en pánico y terminara por huir.

Ridículo.

Finalmente le divisó de pie a lo lejos. Su corazón brincó y deseó esconderse como un niño tonto, pero Itachi debió haberle sentido desde un principio y aunque se sintiera nervioso en su interior jamás lo exteriorizaría. Lamió sus labios una vez frente al Uchiha quien se apoyaba contra un árbol, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, Deidara agradeció a Kisame por avisarle donde se encontrarían él y el moreno, alegando que llegaría tarde para darles espacio, tal vez lo que más agradecía fue que no hiciera preguntas, aún cuando conocía que terminaría por conseguir la información discretamente. De cualquier forma despejó su mente, calmando sus sentidos, mientras se centraba en admirar y el rostro del menor. Se veía en calma, incluso le hacía pensar que tal vez sólo había soñado aquél recuerdo tan tormentoso; Itachi jamás había sido tocado, le era ilógico imaginarlo lleno de sangre y jadeando de cansancio. Su porte era imperturbable y confiaba en que se mantenía bajo cualquier situación, jamás pensó llegar a verle en medio de la nada más muerto que vivo.

—Deidara —llamó el moreno, abriendo sus ojos con suavidad— ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

El rubio abrió sus labios y sólo pudo cerrarlos para tragar saliva en un intento por regresar su corazón al puesto, sintiéndolo en su garganta.

—Quiero que me digas ¿qué significo lo del otro día, hn? —preguntó con un hilo de voz al recordar su discurso—..., o me harás preguntarle a los demás y estoy seguro que no quieres eso.

Itachi notó de inmediato que el rubio cerraba su ojo derecho, aquello evitó que una furia creciera en su pecho por lo que se limitó a adoptar la posición de descanso que antes mantenía, esperando por Kisame.

—No es de tu incumbencia. Si llegases a hacer eso, te mataría.

—¡No soy imbécil! —gritó el rubio con impaciencia—, no me trates como si fuera nada. Estás enfermo, es de tus ojos, no se necesita imaginar mucho para saber por qué si se ha estudiado el _Sharingan_—explicó, señalando su mirilla telescópica, aquél aparato había necesitado un año de su vida, no lo había sacado de la nada—. Sólo quiero saber ¿cuál es la cura y por qué no la has tomado? —Itachi no respondió. Y aquello alteró al rubio, quien explotó con un grito ahogado que trataba de ocultar el terror que un pensamiento fugaz había causado en él—, ¿qué pasa con Sasuke?

Deidara sólo pudo sentir el fuerte golpe de su nuca contra un árbol y la falta de aire a través de su garganta. Al abrir sus ojos sus dedos se aferraron a la mano del Uchiha que se cerraba con fuerza alrededor de su cuello.

—No, realmente no eres tonto. No entiendo ¿por qué buscas que te mate?

Era sorprendente ver que aquellas palabras tan mortíferas las decía con una expresión apática como lo era aquella que adornaba su rostro. Odio ése Itachi frente a él.

—¿Planeas dejarte morir? —preguntó de forma entrecortada.

Itachi frunció el ceño por unos segundos al centrar sus ojos en aquellos labios gruesos y sensuales. Algo en él se encendió, como si el besarlos fuera una extraña necesidad que aparecía de antaño. Como si realmente ya los hubiera probado.

—Sasuke será quien se encargue de ello —susurró sus pensamientos sin ser consciente de ello, aún analizando el rostro del menor o al menos parte de él, de otro modo habría notado el terror que se dibujó en él.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esa mierda? —preguntó, sintiendo el agarre disminuir de forma considerable— ¿es que no te importa tu vida?

—Moriré de cualquier forma —explicó, fijándose en los ojos del menor, sintiendo de forma extraña que se llenarían de lágrimas mientras sus labios formaban un tierno puchero.

—¡Eso no lo sabes, hn! —gritó con frustración.

—Estoy enfermo —le recordó, observando el suelo para poder aclarar sus pensamientos, aún sin entender esa sensación de déjà vu—, no me queda mucho tiempo para vivir...

Deidara se tensó, sintiendo como los dedos de Itachi subían en una caricia por su cuello hasta rozar sus labios. Aquello le dolió.

_«—Itachi, cuando crezcamos… ¿Seguiré gustándote, incluso si no soy una chica?_

El moreno siquiera se molestó en observarlo, no pensaba responder aquello. Se levantó de su asiento dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, tomó la mano del rubio le guió hasta la salida donde el calor se dejaba sentir. Mientras emprendieron el camino hacia casa el silencio se prolongó, Deidara observaba cada tanto al Uchiha esperando una respuesta. Concluyó entonces que no le respondería y aquello le hizo enojar.

Jalando la mano de Itachi le formuló una vez más la pregunta.

—Claro que sí —respondió exasperado como si aquella cuestión fuera ridícula—, serás mi esposa.»

Sin poder evitarlo golpeó la mano que le acariciaba y se alejó con rapidez, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Recuerdos ridículos e inútiles, eso eran esas promesas, juegos infantiles, nada más.

. × .

Corría para calmar sus sentidos, para alejar esos recuerdos y los sentimientos que traían consigo, para alejar la verdad. La ridícula dependencia que Itachi había desarrollado por Sasuke le sorprendió demasiado e incluso sintió celos y frustración ¿por qué todo había cambiado tanto? Aún su mente investigaba en aquellos ojos bañados en sangre para descubrir qué había impulsado a Itachi a matar a Mikoto, ahora más que nunca necesitaba saberlo, pero mientras sus ojos negros no regresaran Deidara estaba seguro que el Uchiha no sería aquél que conoció. Si planeaba morir a manos de su hermano menor significaba que Itachi no odiaba su familia, o al menos eso podría deducir; si no había asesinado a Sasuke una razón tenía que existir.

Detuvo su carrera, ahogándose por unos segundos para después divisar a Tobi a lo lejos. Tomó aire limpiando su rostro frío por las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar hasta el enmascarado.

—¡_Senpai_! —exclamó, emocionado— ¿ya nos vamos?

Se limitó a sólo asentir, comenzando la marcha hacia la aldea de Konoha. Necesitaban recolectar información sobre el _jinchūriki_ de las nueve colas y maldecía aquello, porque aunque había intentado calmar sus pensamientos ahora todo era un caos en su interior.

Rió roncamente porque ciertamente terminaría arrepintiéndose de querer saber todo sobre Itachi, él no era el mismo niño de antaño, ya no había una Mushu en sus vidas. De repente detuvo su andar y parpadeó sorprendido ¿hacía cuanto tiempo no recordaba a la minina? Se preguntó fugazmente si había sido ella la culpable de juntarles en la infancia y aquello le hizo volver a reír bajo la atenta mirada de Tobi.

—¿Hnm? —exclamó al sentir un _chakra_ parcialmente conocido.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par. Tan distinto a como le recordaba, ahora se parecía tanto a Itachi que le produjo escalofríos. Sabía lo que buscaba Sasuke, lo que necesitaba era ver a su hermano mayor muerto ¿y qué podía hacer él si eso le aterraba? Frunció el ceño confiado en que no permitiría que ellos se acabaran entre sí, si alguien terminaría con la vida de Itachi sería él y si para ello tenía que desaparecer al Uchiha menor, lo haría.

De inmediato formó dos aves de arcilla y saltó en uno de éstos.

—Prepárate, Tobi —murmuró, alzándose por los cielos.

Esperó a que el enmascarado distrajera al menor y en cuanto lo creyó conveniente descendió para poder atacarle.

Tobi presenció aquella batalla con suma atención. No estaba entre sus planes pero no le preocupaba, después de todo estaba seguro que Sasuke sería capaz de acabar con el rubio. Una lástima ya que era un ninja ejemplar y de alguna forma le habría gustado conservarlo hasta el final.

Explosiones iban de aquí para allá mientras grandes cargas eléctricas se abrían paso, resplandeciendo en las nubes de humo que permanecía como una neblina por todo el espacio. Sus sentidos atentos le permitían moverse conociendo los ataques del rubio y claro, las advertencias del mismo le ayudaban a poder soportar las explosiones que realizaba.

Corrió con rapidez aprovechando que Sasuke estaba distraído y siguió las indicaciones del rubio, colocando cierta cantidad de minas por el suelo. No obstante fue inútil, Sasuke descubrió gracias a su _katana_ y el _chidori_ que pedía desactivar las bombas con electricidad. Aquello fue un golpe bajo para el rubio y un detonante para su falta de control.

A lo largo de la batalla e incluso antes del inicio de la misma supo que algo molestaba al rubio y lamentó aún más que se centrara en su única debilidad—su arte. Tal vez por eso dedujo que el rubio no sobreviviría, le había sorprendido que Sasuke terminara tan malherido y se regañó mentalmente por haber dudado que Deidara no estaba a un buen nivel, claro que conocía su potencial y debió haber imaginado que no sería fácil de derrotar. Si ahora estaba muerto era por una única razón, se había matado a sí mismo, de cualquier otra forma no habrían logrado acabar con él. La rabia y la desesperación que había visto en sus ojos antes de alejarse de la explosión le había dicho que necesitaba matar a Sasuke y no sólo porque éste despreciara su arte. Se preguntó fugazmente ¿qué había sucedido entre Itachi y Deidara antes de comenzar la misión?

Estaba seguro que el causante de su muerte fue eso…, y creyó irónico que lo único que pudiera derrotar al rubio fuera lo que más le había importado, Itachi y su arte.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**!**βeta r: _no está beteado_.

**ddeiSmile**: _Intenté expresar la pelea…, ok, sólo pensé en hacerlo xD ¡y no pude! Primero porque no la he visto, me basé en AMV'S y lo que sale en Wikipedia así que sean suaves conmigo. Pensé que no volvería a actualizar(?) siento que está quedando tan terrible el fic –suspira-, pero no podía dejarlo así. Para quienes me dejaron reviews se los agradezco muchísimo y quienes me comentaron que el salto de tiempo fue abrupto lo sé, pero trataré de compensarles con respecto a eso, espero alargar más los capítulos de ahora en adelante (espero, no es seguro) ya que me he dado cuenta que me salto mucho las cosas, tal vez es porque no sigo mi ritmo sino que trato de irme por el del manga. En fin, besotes:D_


	12. Dolor｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: _ninguna_.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**XII**: _De juegos y_—dolor.

* * *

Itachi supo cómo reaccionar, siempre había sido así y más ante una situación tan ridícula, porque no encontraba razones, no necesitaba analizarla, sólo le sorprendía y de cierta forma decepcionaba que realmente había estado en lo correcto..., porque tal vez Deidara era estúpido. No, tal vez no, lo era. Así de simple. Y lo había creído así desde el instante en que supo que se dejaba llevar por esa emoción tan ridícula como lo es el amor por su arte. Sí, Deidara era estúpido.

Igual que él.

¿No era de estúpidos esperar por la persona que más se ama sobre la tierra para que éste le asesinara? Rendirse era de estúpidos y ahí estaba él, primero en la fila; cansado, con cien años que pesaban sobre sus hombros. Demasiadas guerras, demasiadas vidas y recuerdos que mantenía en su pecho, hundidos en el pantano que era su corazón.

Sentado en aquél pedestal se planteó la opción de recordar mientras su mirada se nublaba, pero por sólo un segundo todo se ajustó, su alma, su corazón, pudo ver, ver a Sasuke entrar. Aquello despertó en él un alivio, una paz que estranguló su garganta y murió en un pensamiento.

Finalmente sería libre.

·

·

No podía correr más a prisa, su cuerpo no lograba moverse a la velocidad que ansiaba, el dolor no le permitía coordinar los pensamientos y las acciones. Su cabeza era un desastre y estaba seguro que algunos huesos aún no regresaban a su lugar. Sentía los músculos entumecidos, tal vez por haber permanecido tres días inconsciente en un montón de rocas, tal vez porque había logrado tensar cada uno de sus tendones. No había reparado en su estado, apenas pudo levantarse salió de aquella cueva húmeda y asquerosa en la que había luchado por no morir bajo el cuidado de una anciana con mal aliento y la manía de tirarle agua fría en la cara. Sin importarle razones sabía que estaba vivo, eso significaba que Sasuke también y que sin duda alguna el pelinegro buscaría a Itachi, el estado del Uchiha mayor no le permitiría soportar mucho más y eso sólo significaba que terminaría por entregar su vida. Y él no lo permitiría.

Sintió su pie fallar, tropezando con una rama del árbol al que había saltado e inevitablemente cayó al suelo. Gruñó al sentir como todo su peso se centraba en la diestra, rompiéndole la muñeca, ¿o es que ya estaba en ése estado? Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras intentaba levantarse.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —se preguntó ahogadamente—... Él no te recuerda, no lo merece.

Trató de tomar aire con desesperación, al sentir una corriente de nauseas amenazar su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar mientras una capa de sudor frío cubría su frente. Estaba matándose lentamente por alguien que no se interesaba por sí. Que masoquista podía ser aquél pensamiento y sin embargo no podía evitar el comenzar a arrastrarse hacia la oleada de _chakra_ que acababa de golpearle. Lo reconocía, aquél era el _chakra_ de Itachi, el _mangeky__ō__ sharingan.  
_  
Tomó aire, sosteniéndolo en sus pulmones y con la mente cegada ante el dolor extremo que recorrió sus extremidades, se colocó de pie.

Correr parecía imposible pero no se detendría, no estando tan cerca. Sin pensar en más que la necesidad insana de alejarlo de todo aquello corrió con todas sus fuerzas; recordando, convenciéndose que estaba haciendo lo correcto, prometiéndose que salvaría a Itachi así como él lo había salvado cuando eran pequeños. Le obligaría a recordarlo y haría que cumpliera la promesa que le hizo a toda costa.

* * *

El plan había tenido dos fallos desde el principio—uno, no tenía la fuerza para sacarlo de allí; dos, Sasuke no permitiría que se lo llevara.

Pero su cabeza había sido un caos desde el momento en que batalló contra el Uchiha menor, esos detalles no le habían pasado por la mente hasta que entró en aquél universo alterno, porque eso le pareció, un mundo aparte donde dos hermanos batallaban hasta la muerte. Sin dudarlo detonó una de sus bombas, sabía que con ello perdería una valiosa cantidad de chakra que necesitaría para salir de allí a toda velocidad. Itachi se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Debió haber preparado aquella batalla por largos años para poder saber los acontecimientos y los pasos que seguiría de forma inconsciente, una batalla de aquella magnitud había terminado por desatar su enfermedad dejándolo totalmente indefenso.

Tal vez aquello había sido una ayuda de _Jashin_o algo parecido, porque de lo contrario Itachi habría sentido su presencia imposibilitando que lograra golpearle en la nuca hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Por supuesto que él también era un ninja capaz, había entrenado todos esos años para derrotar a al Uchiha y finalmente sus frutos habían salido a relucir, después de todo, aún con aquél estado, podía asegurar que Itachi habría intentado asesinarle de haber llegado por su espalda sin cuidado alguno.

Trató de correr lo más rápido que pudo y al notar que su estado estaba llegando a ser tan pobre como el del Uchiha decidió que era hora de utilizar su última cantidad de chakra.

Introdujo la diestra en la poca arcilla que le quedaba, suspiró al notar que ahora la vista se le nublaba mientras masticaba toda la arcilla, si Sasuke llegaba a intentar detenerlos, estaría perdido. Rogó al cielo porque su plan funcionara y tras formar unos sellos creó una ave de arcilla que moviendo la ala terminó por alzar a Itachi en su lomo, esperando a que el rubio saltara sobre sí. Deidara se aferró al cuerpo frío del Uchiha, más que todo para aferrarse a la conciencia y sin más partieron vuelo a toda velocidad.

Necesitaba apresurarse y sabía dónde conseguiría que salvasen a Itachi.

El ave volaba con tal rapidez que el rubio necesitó ocultar su rostro contra la espalda del mayor y por unos instantes recordó cuando aún eran chiquillos y sin dudarlo buscaban en abrazo del otro al dormir. Algunas noches, recordaba mientras se aferraba más a él, el Uchiha le había dado la espalda, obligándole a abrazarlo en aquella posición, jamás olvidaría la sensación de su pequeña pegándosele al pecho, siempre había parecido demasiado grande pero ahora sintió que le era imposible de abrazar.

Y ansiaba poder hacerlo.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos no notó qué tan cerca estaban y menos aún cuándo habían entrado a la zona de _Iwagakure_, sólo fue consciente cuando el ave aterrizó en la torre del _Tsuchikage_que había llegado a su destino.

Podía sentirlo caminar a prisa hacia el lugar y sin dudarlo bajó del ave, lamentablemente sus piernas ya no podían con su peso y cayó boca abajo al suelo justo en el momento en que un grupo de ANBU le rodeaba.

—Qué mierda habrás hecho mocoso.

Aquella voz le hizo estremecerse y volvió a sentir nauseas, por esa razón sus ojos se humedecieron, porque se sentía mareado.

—Viejo —susurró, temiendo alzar el rostro, pero necesitó hacerlo y justo como pensó..., sucedió—, por favor, sálvalo.

Sintió el calor de padre que Ōnoki siempre le había regalado y que tanto había extrañado. Le escuchó resoplar y pudo ver en su mente el rostro que hacía cuando soltaba ése gruñido tan característico en él cuando le llevaba algún animal herido.

—Llévenlo con Mizuho, ¡rápido! —gruñó.

—Viejo —le detuvo antes de continuar escuchando, intentando no insultarlo por gritar—..., para poder salvarlo necesitan operarle.

Sintió que alguien lo alzaba en brazos y aquello le incomodó, sin embargo aquello era más digno que permanecer en el suelo. De inmediato el ave de arcilla desapareció y aquello liberó una presión en su cuerpo que le hizo gemir de dolor.

—Sí, sí, ya cállate y pierde el conocimiento de una vez, estás más muerto que vivo —gruñó.

Deidara apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho fornido que lo sostenía para poder cerrar los ojos, su cabeza comenzaba a doler aún más al tratar de visualizar su alrededor, pero antes de poder descansar tenía que asegurarse de entregarle al anciano _el libro_. Con la muñeca que tenía rota buscó entre su capa, ignorando la tensión que recorrió los músculos del ANBU, hasta tocar la tapa de cuero que forraba su cuaderno, tirando de éste con dolor.

—Entrégale esto al doctor —susurró y cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba se permitió caer en un sueño profundo, rogando que alguien le ayudara a mantenerlo a su lado.

La inconsciencia duró tres días más.

Cuando abrió los ojos sentía su cuerpo liviano y supo que se debía a que estaba en su antigua cama, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se hundió en _su_ mullida almohada? Aún se sentía cierto aroma a polvo y aquello le hizo cosquillas en el pecho, al parecer nadie había vuelto a entrar en aquél lugar y eso le dejaba un sentimiento de pertenencia, como si estuviera recuperando algo que jamás le había pertenecido, ahora podía asegurar que lo apreciaba más y se excusó tras el hecho de casi haber muerto, todos los años que vivió en aquél lugar deseó con todas sus fuerzas el abandonarlo y ahora regresaba a él con un sentimiento de necesidad, prometiéndose tratar de mantenerlo como suyo. Varias máquinas permanecían conectadas a su cuerpo, siento ellas el único sonido de la habitación.

Entonces reparó en un cuerpo que apoyaba la cabeza en los brazos, dormitando en su cama. De inmediato reconoció quién era y se sorprendió.

Al parecer ella sintió que era observada por lo que poco a poco se reincorporó, encontrándose con los ojos cielo. El rubio notó que una emoción se abría paso por sus orbes y no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello, sobre todo porque pronto la alegría se vio interrumpida por las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—… Dei-_kun_ —sollozó— ¡oh, estás aquí de verdad! Parecías sólo un ángel dormido —murmuró mientras hipaba, escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos. Deseó hablarle pero su garganta ardía, la sentía ceca y aquello le hizo quejarse, llamando la atención de la peli-naranja— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, alarmada, levantándose para mirar los aparatos a su alrededor—, ¿te duele algo?

El rubio negó suavemente, llevando su mano hasta la garganta. Ella entendió de inmediato y apresurándose caminó hasta la mesa de noche que se encontraba en la pared frente a la cama. Habían cambiado la posición de sus pertenencias para poder acomodar la maquinaria y aquello logró capturar su atención, fijándose que cada uno de sus juguetes e incluso la ropa que solía tirar en el rincón permanecía en aquél lugar.

Kasumi llegó a su lado, ayudando a colocar el pitillo(1) en sus labios y mientras bebía el agua ella sonrió, observando sus hermosas facciones que recorrían la habitación con interés.

—Tsuchikage-sama no quiso que movieran tus pertenencias…, esto es un secreto entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró, logrando que el rubio clavara sus pupilas en ella—, cuando creía que nadie le veía regresaba aquí a observar todas tus cosas, era su forma de creer que regresarías, que sólo era otra noche en vela en la que estabas jugueteando por allí, repasaba mentalmente un regaño como solía hacerlo cuando no le hacías caso y luego lo susurraba al viento —Deidara notó como las lágrimas se arremolinaban en los ojos de la mujer, mientras intentaba que su voz no se quebrara—. Todos te extrañamos tanto, Dei-_kun_.

Finalmente dejó de beber, ella tomó el pitillo delicadamente para alejarlo de sus labios y antes que regresara hacia la mesa de noche para depositar el vaso el rubio se animó a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Kasumi —susurró, aún con la voz rasposa—, lo siento, hn.

Ella lo observó con adoración, Kasumi había sido la madre que jamás tuvo, cada vez que hacía algo malo recurría a ella para que interviniera entre el viejo y él…, al finalizar la disputa entre la peli-naranja y el Tsuchikage el rubio solía acercarse a ella y abrazarla, murmurando contra su pecho un dulce '_Kasumi, lo siento, hn'_, logrando que ella le regalara justo lo que se había inclinado para darle.

—Bienvenido a casa, Dei-_kun_ —susurró, depositando ése beso que tanto había extrañado en su frente.

El rubio desvió la mirada al sentir que sus mejillas se coloreaban y fastidiado esperó a que ella se alejase, la observó colocar el vaso en la mesa de noche y entonces regresar a su puesto sin borrar esa sonrisa llena de luz.

—Kasumi —llamó en un susurro, ignorando el dolor que aún raspaba sus cuerdas vocales—, ¿dónde está el viejo?

La peli-naranja suspiró.

—Ya sabes, es el Tsuchikage, seguramente se pasará por aquí a eso de la medianoche —rió mientras cerraba su ojo derecho, en un guiño lleno de picardía—, él cree que no me doy cuenta pero sé que te ha visitado todos los días. Realmente nos tenías preocupada —suspiró.

—Aún no entiendo cómo es que sigo vivo, hn —murmuró, como toda respuesta. Kasumi asintió ante sus palabras.

—Yo misma me encargué de curarte, la verdad es que lo que me sorprendió fue que tuvieras tantos puntos de chakra rotos y que aún así hubieras podido traer a ése chico —susurró—, tu cuerpo no tenía heridas profundas, ni un solo hueso roto a excepción de tu muñeca. Pero tus puntos de chakra eran un desastre, necesité mucha ayuda para poder abrirlos.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido, recordando con terror el estado en el que había traído a Itachi.

—¿Y cómo está Itachi? Kasumi, quiero verlo —la peli-naranja lo observó con una insana curiosidad que brilló en sus ojos.

—Ése es el Uchiha ¿cierto? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos—, el mismo Uchiha que vino para el festival y con el que te fuiste a Konoha, ¿cómo es que se encontraron y cómo llegó a ése—

—Respóndeme —gruñó al interrumpirla.

—¡Esos modales! —regañó suavemente, para luego suspirar—, yo analicé el libro que dejaste ¿lo hiciste tú, cierto? Lo sospeché por el desastre que era, por suerte siempre lograba descifrar tus garabatos —rió, divertida hasta que notó la mirada severa que el rubio le dedicaba. Reviró los ojos pensando que en momentos como aquellos el rubio se parecía en demasía al Tsuchikage—, lo cierto es que detallaste correctamente el accionar del sharingan. Gracias a eso pude notar lo que le sucedía y comprendí cuál era la solución, imagino que sabes lo que significa ¿estoy en lo correcto? —el rubio asintió—. El procedimiento se llevó a cavo adecuadamente, claro que hasta allí no queda su recuperación, necesitará no sólo aceptar su nuevo tipo de vida sino que además su cuerpo aún tiene demasiados daños en ciertos órganos, ya sea por batallas o por el mismo poder del sharingan.

—Es decir que se necesita un tratamiento, hn.

—Exacto, psicológico y físico.

—Pero sobrevivió, ¿está bien? —preguntó, con cierto temor en sus palabras.

—Sobrevivió, sí, pero aún no está bien. Es fuerte y logrará recuperarse si cumple con el tratamiento.

—¿Ya despertó, hn? —ella negó suavemente y aquello le tranquilizó—, ¿puedo verlo?

—¿Qué? —Kasumi alzó ambas cejas, sin comprender sus palabras del todo— ¿estás loco? Tú no terminas de recuperarte, ¿cómo propones ir hasta el hospital? Por como progresas estoy segura que te recuperarás en tres días más —sonrió, ampliamente— y si mis cuentas son correctas él despertará para entonces. Su chakra aún es muy bajo y por el daño que tiene en su cuerpo necesitará más días para poder comenzar a recibir el flujo necesario, sólo entonces podremos comenzar a regularlo. Para que se le dé de alta se necesitará más o menos un mes.

—Un mes —repitió él, sintiéndose extrañamente cansado.

—Tú también tienes que descansar, sabes a la perfección que para cuando salgas de la cama tendrás muchos problemas que afrontar.

El rubio asintió, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos, aumentando el cansancio en su ser. Sabía a lo que se refería, tenía que arreglar demasiados asuntos, con Ōnoki, con la aldea y luego con el mismo Itachi. Eso sin contar el problema que se ganaría con la aldea oculta entre las hojas, tener al Uchiha escondido en aquél lugar era un delito y aquello le hizo estremecerse, o tal vez fueron los suaves dedos de Kasumi acariciando sus cabellos, no estaba seguro, lo cierto era que su pecho comenzó a pesar ante el estúpido sentimiento de agradecimiento que el viejo estaba sembrando en él.

Pensó que hacía demasiado tiempo atrás alguien se había preocupado por él y ésa persona había sido la misma que ahora se encontraba protegiéndolo.

Kasumi observó con cuidado los músculos del menor, sonriendo cuando finalmente sus labios se entreabrieron, dando paso a la respiración calmada y suave que llevaba observando los últimos tres días. Se aseguró que todo estuviera en perfecto estado y entonces salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose hasta la cocina de la antigua casa donde había vivido el pequeño. Su cuerpo pesaba pero necesitaba hablar con el Tsuchikage, así que, realizando un sello para dejar un clon en el lugar, se despidió, dirigiéndose hacia la torre principal.

El cansancio mental no le permitió hacer el recorrido normal por lo que decidió saltar hasta el balcón, introduciéndose por la ventana tras tocar un par de veces, anunciando al mayor que se encontraba allí. Ōnoki no le dirigió la mirada, concentrado en firmar unos cuantos papeles, así que decidió comenzar a hablar.

—Dei-kun ya despertó —anunció, esbozando una sonrisa—, al parecer se recuperará rápido.

—Claro que lo hará —bufó el peliblanco—, ése mocoso es imparable.

Kasumi sonrió ante su comentario, continuando con sus palabras: —Bueno, como decía —murmuró, recordando con cierta diversión que el rubio también le había interrumpido de una forma similar—. Preguntó por su amigo y le conté lo sucedido, ¿ya ha pensado qué hará con ambos, Tsuchikage-sama?

El aludido alzó la vista de los papeles, para luego dejar caer la pluma que sostenía entre sus dedos.

—No permitiré que encierren a Deidara —afirmó, frunciendo el ceño—, el problema será ése otro mocoso, ¿es el mismo que conoció cuando era pequeño?

—No me lo confirmó —respondió como un suspiro cansado—, pero estoy segura que lo es.

—Sí lo es quiere decir que no es cualquier persona, Deidara no permitirá que lo envíe a Konoha.

Ella alzó sus ojos caramelo, curiosa.

—¿Le ha respondido la Hokage? —Ōnoki se limitó a asentir— ¿cree que lo que dijo Mizuho sea verdad? Después de todo sólo existen dos Uchiha sobre la tierra, dos sobrevivientes y no más. Si éste es el mayor quiere decir que ése Naruto, el protegido de la Hokage, querrá vengarse.

—Y estaría en todo su derecho —bufó—, es un asesino.

Kasumi llevó su pulgar hasta sus labios, mordisqueándose la uña, pensativa.

—Pero ambos conocemos a Deidara-kun, no estaría con alguien despiadado ¿no cree, Tsuchikage-sama? Tal vez esto tiene una historia por detrás.

—Lamentablemente no la sabemos, Kasumi.

—Por eso es que hay que esperar —pidió ella—, si le avisa a la Hokage que aquí está el Uchiha vendrán a llevárselo de inmediato y eso… —detuvo sus palabras, desviando la mirada—, eso alejaría a Dei-kun, de nuevo. Lo mejor es esperar, mantenerlos escondidos.

—No —gruñó, el mayor—, comenzaré a arreglar la situación de Deidara, cuando él esté mejor tendrá que darme razones, mientras tanto ése Uchiha no está en mi aldea.

Kasumi asintió.

Deidara se sentía observado, algo que odiaba tremendamente pero sabía que se abría los ojos no podría explotar a la persona que lo observaba y corría el riesgo de ser Kasumi, así que lo menos que deseaba era que ella se sintiera mal por su temperamento. Había hecho demasiado —no es que él fuera un caballero, Dios sabía que eso le importaba demasiado poco— y no era tal calidad de basura que descargaría la frustración de haber permanecido medio día en cama con ella.

Finalmente se cansó, abrió los ojos y los guió con cautela hacia la esquina de la habitación donde se encontraba un ANBU alto y fornido de ojos color ámbar.

¡Gracias! Un candidato perfecto.

—¿Qué coño miras, hn? —gruñó. El ANBU pareció no moverse pero el rubio era bueno detallando su alrededor, notó que se había tensado; ¿cómo se había dado cuenta que lo estaba viendo si tenía la máscara? Se preguntaba el ninja. El rubio era muy susceptible para ésa clase de cosas. Al igual que sentirse ofendido cuando no le respondían— ¡te hablo a ti, imbécil!

El rubio lo vio moverse por unos segundos, tal vez dudando lo que respondería, al final Deidara supo por qué lo había pensado dos veces.

—Intentaba descifrar si eras mujer.

Su rostro se contrajo en furia.

—¡Agradece que estoy postrado en ésta cama por tres días, idiota, hn! —gruñó fuera de sí, aquello le sacaba de quicio— ¡más hombre que tú soy, maricón!

El ANBU no se volvió a mover y antes que pudiera volver a gritarle la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la figura del Tsuchikage.

—Pensé que no tenías garganta —bufó—, tus gritos de gato herido se escuchan por todo el pasillo, mocoso.

—¡Pero es que éste idiota-!

—Éste idiota —le cortó el anciano, moviendo su mano como una silenciosa señal para que el aludido avanzara. Así lo hizo, retirando entonces su máscara—, será tu escolta de ahora en adelante.

—¿Escolta, hn? —frunció el ceño.

—Sabes tú situación, mocoso idiota. Por supuesto que ya la resolví…, a medias. No se te está permitido salir de la aldea y ya que no puedo encargarme de vigilarte he puesto al capitán del escuadrón número doce y el mej-

—No me interesa, anciano.

Ōnoki abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

—¡Mocoso insolente! —gritó, ignorando la puerta que se abría dando paso a una somnolienta Kasumi— ¡me aprenderás a respetar, pequeño imbécil!

Deidara sonrió, malicioso al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Pequeño? Creo que ya sabemos quién es el único enano en ésta habitación, hn.

Ōnoki podía tener muchos puntos a su favor y la paciencia no era uno de ellos. Tal y como Deidara cuando se respectaba al poner en duda su sexo, el Tsuchikage perdía los estribos cuando su tamaño se veía en medio de una conversación. Aquello lo sabía a la perfección la recién llegada peli-naranja, así que, viendo que el rostro del mayor comenzaba a colorearse en un rojo lleno de furia, empujó suavemente al ninja junto a ella, indicándole que comenzara a presentarse.

—Yo… —todos clavaron la vista en él, así que la opción de retroceder quedó descartada, aclaró su garganta y continuó—, mi nombre es Mizuho Aki, capitán del escuadrón número doce en la división de inteligencia.

—Dei-_kun_ —sonrió, Kasumi—, él es uno de los mejores ninjas médicos en la aldea. Fue el encargado de operar a tu amigo.

Mientras el ANBU se presentaba Deidara lo detalló, fijándose en su complexión delgada, su rostro se mantenía tranquilo aún cuando su cuerpo estuviera rígido y su expresión fuera severa, sus cabellos llegaban a sus hombros en un tono café mientras que sus ojos brillaban en marrón claro, aquél uniforme favorecía.

—¿Itachi, hn? —frunció el ceño. Mizuho desvió la mirada hacia Kasumi, quien asintió y seguido él lo hizo por igual.

Ōnoki no perdió de vista aquella reacción y supo que ése Uchiha representaría demasiados problemas.

—Bien —habló tras unos segundos de silencio el Tsuchikage—, él se encargará de vigilarte y por supuesto te tocará pagar una sentencia. Ya que intercedí podrás cumplirla en una casa que se ha escogido, bastante cerca de la torre de los Kages.

—¿Qué sucederá con Itachi, hn? —preguntó el rubio—, por ahora esperaremos a que despierte, entonces nos encargaremos de pensar qué hacer ¿entendido? Por ahora él no existe.

Deidara suspiró quedamente, asintiendo a las palabras del anciano con cierto alivio. Sabía que Ōnoki le ayudaría, eso era suficiente para poder estar en paz y aquello hizo que el peliblanco se retorciera en su interior, ¿qué tanto podía significar aquél pelinegro para el rubio? Deidara jamás habría reaccionado de aquella forma, ignorar lo que significaba lo peor para él—la falta de libertad, sólo por saber que ayudaría a ése hombre.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**!**βeta r: _no está beteado_.

(1)Pitillo: Pajita, absorbente, bombilla, caña, sorbete, carrizo, sorbeto, popote o calimete (¿)

**ddeiSmile**: ¡_Ajá_! ¿_Cuántas están aliviadas de saber que los dos se salvaron_? _Odio crear personajes, los maldigo Kasumi y Mizuho_(**?**)


	13. Oscuridad｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: _Falta de sentido, ortografía y demás_.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**XIII**: _De juegos y_—oscuridad.

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente trece horas desde el momento en que Kasumi y Ônoki salieran de la habitación. Había dormido diez de ellas mientras que las tres restantes se concentraron en mirar el techo ignorando la sensación de vacío que embargaba su cuerpo.

«No, vacío no», se dijo por décima vez. La verdad era que Deidara siempre había centrado su mente en el arte, dar a reconocer el significado de lo efímero y la importancia del mismo. Deidara siempre quiso que le mirasen y que no lo catalogaran como el huérfano protegido por el Kage. Sino como un artista, creador de belleza y más. Luego llegó Akatsuki y su mente se concentró en llevar a cavo sus misiones, no pensar en Itachi. No pensar en el pasado. No pensar en la soledad.

Pero ahora eso era todo lo que tenía. Sin capacidad de moverse, sin su arte, y como resultado los pensamientos, recuerdos y miedos salían a flote cada segundo que el silencio se lo permitía. Aquello no le gustaba, sobre todo porque él no quería sentirse vacío. No otra vez.

Tres días más murieron a sus pies con el atardecer. Las enfermeras cambiaban por turno pero todas parecían tener la misma irritante manía de agregar el _'sama'_a su nombre. Sólo en esos momentos en los que se tomaba el tiempo necesario para insultar a Ônoki su mente se distraía. Y es que para el segundo día las cosas empeoraron, la noticia de su estadía en la aldea estaba en boca de todos y aquello aumentaba el trabajo del cual se encargaba Kasumi. Mantener al pueblo feliz no era fácil así que las horas de visita se redujeron.

Por supuesto que Ônoki sólo llegaba a partir de las ocho hasta que el sueño o el cansancio de batallar verbalmente con el mayor le hiciera rendirse. Aún siendo el Tsuchikage Ônoki no se había salvado de ser regañado por las enfermeras. Ninguno de los dos nivelaba su tono de voz y las charlas podían prolongarse hasta las tres de la madrugada. El segundo día, al contrario de lo que era para él, fue la bendición para los pacientes continuos.

Finalmente el tercer día había llegado. La libertad la sentía correr por cada músculo que, aún cuando le dolía, lograba mover con mayor facilidad que antes. La mala noticia había sido que tendría que regresar por dos horas, de lunes a viernes, al hospital. Su cuerpo aún actuaba con torpeza y eso era porque había dañado varios tendones que ahora eran suplantados por corrientes de chakra, hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a regular tales cantidades de energía se le aplicaría un tratamiento por medio de terapias.

O eso fue lo que escuchó mientras observaba los alrededores por la ventana de aquella oficina.

Pronto sería libre y eso era todo lo que le interesaba.

—¿Estás prestando atención, Deidara?

El aludido reviró los ojos, fastidiado de toda aquella charla. Se giró, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Qué importa si escucho o no? Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, volver a éste infierno todos los días.

—De lunes a viernes —le corrigió el doctor. El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada, logrando que se encogiera en la silla de cuero donde se encontraba sentado.

—De lunes a viernes, hn —repitió—, y el resto estoy seguro que Kasumi me lo repetirá hasta que me lo aprenda.

La aludida se sonrojó, sabiendo que aquellas palabras eran correctas. Ônoki también lo sabía por lo que simplemente suspiró, levantándose de su puesto con cierta dificultad, siendo seguido cada centímetro que se movía por un par de ANBU.

—Bien, entonces vayamos a casa.

—Pero —interrumpió Kasumi, observando de reojo al rubio—…, creo que Dei-_kun_ quiere ver a su amigo.

Deidara estuvo a punto de mostrarse sorprendido, sin embargo su rostro mantuvo aquella expresión impasible.

Casi lo había olvidado. Itachi seguía allí, Itachi estaba inconsciente, postrado en una cama y él no lo había visto ni una sola vez. Claro, el mayor jamás había salido de sus pensamientos, pero se había dejado sumergir en la expectativa de finalmente no estar rodeado de blanco y sumergido en asquerosos olores medicinales. La tierra y el poder volar sobre una de sus creaciones le habían hecho olvidar por completo que finalmente iba a poder ver al Uchiha. El rubio notó la mueca de disgusto que Ônoki dibujó en su rostro, sabía que Itachi le desagradaba. No por ser un Uchiha o un asesino, sino porque representaba el pasado de Deidara, un pasado que lo convertía en un criminal. El rubio había deseado explicarle que nada cambiaría, que él no dejaría de ser un renegado por más que estuviera bajo su mano protectora pero las esperanzas que lograba ver en el Kage le hacía enredarse con sus propias palabras e incluso desear contagiarse con tales pensamientos.

De cualquier forma, Ônoki sabía que no iba a poder negarse, así que con una mueca despectiva y un bufido ahogado, salió de la habitación, una clara respuesta de que el menor podía hacer lo que desease.

Kasumi le sonrió pero Deidara sólo podía repetirse mentalmente que no debía estar nervioso.

Caminaron en silencio por largos pasillos, Deidara estaba seguro que aquella ala del hospital estaba inhabitada e imaginó que esa era la razón por la cual tendrían al Uchiha en tal lugar. La habitación del mayor se encontraba al final de un camino de sillas, sillas de espera para los familiares de los enfermos, todas vacías, aquella había sido la antigua sala de emergencias.

Se giró para ver a Kasumi.

—Tranquilo, te esperaré lo necesario.

Deidara asintió y continuó su camino con un paso lento, tan contrario a los latidos de su corazón que parecían acelerarse a cada centímetro que dejaba detrás. Al abrir la puerta notó que toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia la ventana cubierta por aquellas cortinas que no permitían a la luz solar entrar.

Sus pies caminaron uno delante del otro hasta tropezar con algo.

—Mierda —sus manos chocaron contra el suelo frío y enrojecieron de inmediato, su cadera dolió pero al menos su rostro había quedado a salvo. Gruñó una vez más y con sorpresa tanteó el suelo, buscando lo que había causado su caída. Tocó piel y cabello—, ¡mierda, mil veces mierda!

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta pero era demasiado tarde, algo afilado estaba contra su garganta y su cuerpo era dócilmente levantado. Su respiración se aceleró mientras era empujado contra el pecho de aquél desconocido y su cintura fuertemente apretada por aquél brazo. Sabía a la perfección que no tenía forma de defenderse pero para su sorpresa aquello no era lo que le preocupaba.

Los cabellos que había tocado no tenían el largo que debían tener, es decir que aquél debía ser algún doctor y muy tarde había notado que el aparato que marcaba los latidos del paciente no estaba titilando. No estaba seguro de si se encontraba esperanzado porque aquellos fuertes brazos que se ceñían a su cuerpo fueran los de él o rogaba al cielo porque no lo fueran.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Allí estaba, esa deliciosa voz que le hacía estremecerse. Cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, ladeándola hacia el lado contrario, el aliento cálido de Itachi chocaba a la perfección contra su cuello y aquello hizo que su cuerpo lo deseara más.

Con el calor ahogando su piel, la respiración acelerada y el corazón a punto de explotar le respondió.

—No estás en condiciones de estar de pie, Itachi.

Le sintió titubear por unos segundos y de inmediato el agarre en su cuello cedió.

—¿Deidara? —preguntó en medio de aquella oscuridad y sólo entonces el rubio reaccionó, separándose de él de inmediato—, ¿dónde estamos?

El rubio no le respondió y aunque Itachi se movió de forma sigilosa como si temiera que pudiese atacarlo el rubio sólo estaba interesado en abrir aquellas cortinas, estaba muriendo por verle y aterrorizado por estar a su lado en la oscuridad. La luz alumbró toda la habitación y aquello hizo que entrecerrara los ojos. Decidió entonces permanecer apoyado en la ventana y no acercarse a él.

—Estamos en mi antigua aldea —sus ojos cielo detallaron el perfil del Uchiha, su cabello estaba más largo y sin duda alguna ya no tenía el mismo porte imponente. Después de todo no se había alimentado bien y la muerte le había amenazado con fiereza en una lucha que le dejó totalmente demacrado—, yo... —lamió sus labios lentamente, suspirando— logré sacarte en medio de la batalla con tu hermano.

Itachi abrió los ojos manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo. No se movió un centímetro, intentando recordar las palabras que el rubio decía o al menos eso le pareció.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —murmuró de forma ronca y ahogada.

—No lo sé, hn.

Jamás esperó que Itachi tuviera aquella velocidad de movimiento, pronto se encontró a punto de caer por la ventana, la diestra del mayor aferraba con extrema fuerza su cuello, ahogándole pero sólo afirmándolo de aquella forma. Sus uñas se clavaron en el brazo de Itachi mientras que sus piernas se enredaron en la cadera de éste.

—¿Qué hiciste con Sasuke? —preguntó en tono amenazador.

Deidara no podía articular palabra alguna, su rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojo y sus sentidos perdían ante la falta de oxígeno. Su garganta ardía y sus brazos comenzaban a soltarle del mayor, estaba ahogándose y estaba dudando que Itachi realmente le necesitase vivo. Para su suerte en un movimiento veloz lo lanzó contra el suelo, causando que su cuerpo se arrastrara hasta golpear con la cama ante la fuerza. Su garganta dolía por lo que no soltó ningún quejido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras se concentraba en recuperar el aire.

Itachi esperó pacientemente a que el menor recobrase sus sentidos, asegurándose que no realizara ningún movimiento extraño, permaneciendo atento a cada sonido.

—No lo sé —susurró finalmente—, estaba débil, los tres estábamos perdiendo fuerzas… No recuerdo lo que sucedió, tampoco me importaba lo que pasara con él —sus ojos celestes se mantenían oculto detrás de sus párpados mientras su respiración se calmaba cada vez más—, estabas muriendo y todo lo que pensé fue en salvarte.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al mayor. Jamás había esperado que Deidara fuera capaz de decir aquello y de inmediato supo que alguna razón había detrás de todo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en tono ronco. Si bien podía encargarse de localizar a Sasuke, tenía que saber los planes que tenían para él en aquella aldea.

Deidara titubeó.

—Porque me importas.

Su rostro no mostró algún cambio. Itachi no se mostró sorprendido pero tampoco habló, no estaba seguro de qué responder ante aquello, jamás esperó una respuesta parecida, ni siquiera podía recriminar que no le creía. Demasiado tiempo había pasado desde que escuchó la palabra _importar_ conjunto a su persona, era casi irreal.

—Explícate.

Eso era lo que él necesitaba y Deidara no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no iba a mostrarse más vulnerable de lo que se sentía. Preferiría mil veces batallar contra él que expresar sus sentimientos, sin embargo Itachi no facilitaría las cosas a menos que le diera una razón.

—Lo olvidaste —murmuró, bajando el rostro, dejando que mechones rubios se resbalaran por su cuerpo—, pero tú y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños —con torpeza utilizó sus brazos para reincorporarse, manteniendo la vista baja—, ¿recuerdas a Mushu? —Itachi se limitó a asentir. La recordaba, no muy claramente, pero lo hacía, ¿qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto?—. ¿Recuerdas tu viaje a _Suna_? —Itachi frunció levemente el ceño—… No lo haces, nos conocimos esa vez y pasamos todas esas vacaciones juntos, después yo regresé a _Konoha_ y… —suspiró cansinamente—, es una historia bastante larga.

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que no lo recordaría a menos que desactivase ése sello que se hizo en los recuerdos pero aquello significaba recordar demasiadas cosas que no deseaba. Pedirle a Deidara que le explicase mejor sería igual de doloroso, no había otra salida.

—De acuerdo —murmuró, resignado—, ¿qué se supone que sucedió con la organización? —Deidara alzó el rostro, mostrándose aliviado de no tener que seguir hablando de aquello—, ¿saben que estamos aquí?

—No. Ni siquiera se sabe que tú estás aquí. Eso desencadenaría-

—Desencadenaría una guerra con _Konoha_ —completó.

—Sí —asintió, acomodándose hasta apoyar la espalda contra la cama—, Ônoki habló con el consejo, aún no me ha dado las órdenes pero estoy seguro que me confinarán a una celda o algo parecido hasta que se crea que soy lo suficientemente confiable, hn. El viejo se encargará de que sea vigilado por ANBU de su confianza y entonces tú tendrás que permanecer a mi lado. Se te dará otra identidad en el momento en que salgamos y de allí en adelante…, decidirás lo que quieras hacer.

·

·

Itachi asintió, entendiendo aquello como una petición. Claro que la cumpliría ¿qué otra salida tenía? estar de pie le cansaba, su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones y por lo tanto necesitaba ése tiempo que Deidara le ofrecía para recuperarse y cambiar sus planes.

Claro que no se encontraba feliz.

Al abrir los ojos su mente le había traicionado por completo, había jurado que aquello podía tomarse como el infierno, la total oscuridad. Entonces sintió tubos correr por todo su cuerpo y el incesante sonido de las máquinas que se conectaban a él. En medio de su confusión había aparecido aquél doctor y no tuvo más opción que desmayarle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba tan confundido.

¡Por Dios, él debía estar muerto!

Trató de aclarar sus pensamientos pero era inútil, no lograba recordar ni siquiera la pelea que había sufrido con Sasuke. Y justo en ése momento había escuchado la puerta, dando paso a una sombra. Grande había sido su sorpresa al encontrarse con Deidara en aquél lugar, sobre todo porque se suponía que él había muerto.

En cuanto se calmaron las cosas el rubio le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y poco después entró una mujer siendo guiada por el rubio. Ella se mostró sorprendida al verle.

—¡Vaya que eres fuerte! —había exclamado mientras conectaba e inyectaba miles de aparatos.

El rubio no se movió ni un centímetro de su lado, atento a cada movimiento que era explicado por Kasumi o al menos así se había presentado he insistido en que no la llamase de otra forma. Tampoco planeaba hablar, su garganta ardía de sobremanera pues le habían tenido entubado por varios días —según le explicó—, sólo entonces había reparado que todo seguía en oscuras.

—¿Cómo pueden ver así? —gruñó, fastidiado de encontrarse en aquella situación.

Todo ése tiempo había estado viendo a través de sus sentidos, pero ya estaba cansado, por más que tratase de adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación todo había resultado inútil.

—Itachi...

Frunció leve el ceño, aquél tono lleno de compasión no le agradaba en lo absoluto y todavía más si venía del rubio destartalado. Sólo entonces comprendió algo, él había intentado empujar a Deidara por la ventana. La ventana estaba abierta, había luz en la habitación y él tenía los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? —exclamó en tono ronco, arrepintiéndose gracias a la corriente de dolor que sufrió.

—Supongo que sabías a la perfección de tu enfermedad ¿no? —Itachi no respondió, frunciendo aún más el seño—, para salvarte te quitamos la vista.

_Oscuridad._

_Oscuridad. _

_Oscuridad..._

Ése era realmente el infierno.

·

·

Deidara jamás esperó que le dieran aquél lugar. Grande y elegante, digno de un rey.

—Maldito viejo, hn —gruñó, apoyándose ambas manos en la cintura.

Itachi se mantuvo inmóvil a su lado, esperando a que éste avanzara para hacerlo por igual.

—Bien, bien, suficiente —exclamó Kasumi, dando leves empujones al rubio—, termina de entrar. Itachi-san no debe estar tanto tiempo de pie. Y no seas tan mal agradecido —exclamó, avanzando junto a los dos Akatsukis—, es una casa bastante grande y linda.

—¡Lo sé! —gruñó— ¡maldición, es una mansión! ¿quién cree que va a vivir aquí? ¿medio universo?

Itachi suspiró, logrando que el rubio se callara por aquello, ruborizándose de inmediato.

Dos días habían pasado desde el momento en que había salido del hospital. Su cuerpo no se encontraba del todo recuperado pero él era lo suficientemente terco como para preferir insultarlo —como jamás había hecho— y perder su rigidez a aceptar que se encontraba cansado y débil. De cualquier forma tal vez se encontraba peor por todo el desastre que era permanecer al lado del rubio, claro que éste seguía escudándose en el hecho de que él no tenía la culpa, había sido la enfermera quien dijo cosas sobre él a su espalda. Si deseaba decir algo debía decirlo de frente ¿no es así?

Al final terminó peleando con cada una de las mujeres que le habían atendido pues todas pensaban que era un niño malcriado y él no permitiría aquello. Así que, Itachi terminó con el peor dolor de cabeza, apenas superado por el que sufrió cuando Ônoki y Deidara comenzaron a pelear. En pocas palabras el rubio y su griterío parecía ser mal para la salud de Itachi.

Incluso Kasumi se lo había explicado y jamás se había sentido tan humillado.

En un solo día, lo que le pareció la aldea entera, afirmó e incluso demostró que era un malcriado gritón.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**!**βeta r: _no está beteado_.

**ddeiSmile**: No tengo excusa y encima no me dio la cabeza para seguir, espero actualizar pronto ¿de acuerdo? gracias a todas por sus reviews, siento no responderlos pero tampoco creo que reciba muchos esta vez(?) soy una desgraciada por no haber actualizado. En fin, besos~


	14. Rutinas｡

Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: _Falta de sentido, ortografía y demás_.

* * *

**De juegos infantiles**►  
—_ddeiSmile_—

* * *

**XIV**: _De juegos y_—rutinas.

* * *

Bueno, había que ser sinceros, todo comenzó porque así lo planeó y justo ahora no se quejaba _a pesar de todo_. De cierto modo aquello le causaba más que gracia, si lo pensaba bien, lo beneficiaba al doble porque no solo podía burlarse de Itachi por creer aquella tontería; si no que, además, podía aprovecharse de las situaciones y perfectamente mentirse al mirarse al espejo todas las mañanas porque tenía una excusa para todo eso, es decir, era el plan perfecto.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y nuevamente enredó la pierna derecha con la de Itachi, lo sintió tensarse unos segundos mientras acomodaba mejor la mejilla sobre su pectoral y la mano que se había encargado de echar despreocupadamente sobre las costillas del moreno, pronto se encontró bajo su hombro, aferrándose con fuerza a ese torso cálido y cómodo. Unos segundos más y en vista de que los movimientos cesaron, Itachi se relajó. El rubio había aprendido a controlar las ganas de reír cada vez que Itachi aguantaba la respiración ante alguna señal de que fuera a despertar, tenían más de un mes despertando en la misma cama junto al Uchiha, ya debía estar acostumbrado ¿no es así? Y pensar todo había sucedido por un simple viernes de película; era demasiado ridículo, sí, pero allí estaba, acomodado sobre el pecho del otro, arrullado por su respiración calma y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que sus mañanas habían sido así, abrazado a él en todos los sentidos y todo porque en una de las películas que vio la protagonista era sonámbula.

Sí, sonámbula y ahora resultaba que Deidara también.

Fue tan simple como despertar con un insoportable frío en los pies, levantarse de la cama, caminar tranquilamente hasta el ala oeste de la casa, cerrar los ojos y abrir la puerta de la habitación del moreno, meterse a su cama de la forma más incómoda para el otro, pero siempre lo suficientemente soportable como para conciliar el sueño y a la mañana siguiente sorprenderse de encontrarse en ese lugar. Sí, así había terminado siendo un sonámbulo, entonces ahí reía internamente porque era estúpido que Itachi realmente se creyera aquello.

Y no era que estuviera enamorándose de Itachi –y por favor no piensen que estaba enamorado desde mucho antes, claro que no–, es solo que las noches eran muy frías y sinceramente era más fácil dormirse cuando el moreno se atrevía a acariciarle el cabello o simplemente porque le causaba risa burlarse del otro por creerle una mentira y más aún que el estar echado casi por completo sobre él, evitando que conciliara el sueño, era toda una delicia.

Esnifó de forma fingida y fue alzando el rostro para tallarse uno de sus ojos en un intento por demostrarle al mayor que ya estaba despierto y que su estómago estaba reclamando por comida. Bufó en cuanto se separó del pecho ajeno y se encogió bajo las sábanas, escondiendo la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios cuando el moreno finalmente salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Deidara dejó escapar un suspiro –para nada enamorado– y miró el techo, reconociendo cada sonido que salía del baño: Itachi abriendo la llave del lavamanos, el sonido de su cepillo dental, los movimientos torpes hasta dar con el sanitario, el sonido del agua y finalmente sus pasos mientras abandonaba el baño y luego la habitación. Todo aquello se había hecho una rutina y justo esta parte de la tan acostumbrada rutina era el que más le gustaba, porque era cuando podía nutrir sus fosas nasales con el delicioso aroma del moreno, cuando tanteaba sus manos por el físico mullido del colchón y podía percibir el calor de Itachi y no solo allí, si no en su piel; podía encogerse, estirarse y sonreír como idiota.

Pero no estaba enamorado.

* * *

·

Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta mientras salía en dirección a la cocina, portando solo unos pantalones viejos de entrenamiento que dejaban su torso al descubierto. Claro que jamás esperó encontrarse a Kasumi cocinando para Itachi, quien bebía un té recién hecho, por eso no se había molestado en cubrirse y por Dios que las mujeres eran fastidiosas con esa vergüenza ridícula y su voz chillona cada vez que veían un poco más de piel aquí y allá.

—¡Pero si esta es mi jodida casa, hn! —gritó con frustración— ¡lárgate tú si te molesta verme así!

—¡Dei-kun, ve a ponerte una camisa, de inmediato o no habrá desayuno para ti!

El rubio bufó mientras farfullaba, dando pasos rápidos hacia su habitación donde se encerró porque no pensaba comer de su comida, no iba a hacerle caso a nadie y menos aún si estaba en su propia casa. Dejó caer el torso sobre la cama y tras hacer una rápida terapia de respiración, cada músculo tenso, incluso el hambre, desapareció de su cuerpo, quedando solo la sensación de vacío porque una vez más (quizás era la tercera) Kasumi había irrumpido su rutina, esa rutina a la que se estaba aferrando con tanta fuerza y le frustraba, porque realmente no estaba enamorado y sabía que Itachi tenía su propia rutina, lejana a él, una rutina en la que entrenaba a solas porque debía ir por Sasuke, debía acostumbrar su cuerpo a no tener la vista, perfeccionar sus movimientos y luego desaparecer.

Cuando eso sucediera solo le quedaría Kasumi y unas sábanas perfumadas que poco a poco solo olerían a ropa sucia.

Pero no estaba enamorado, no lo estaba, entonces ¿por qué dolía?

**·**

Itachi escuchó la lluvia golpear el techo y no se sorprendió, había percibido el olor a lluvia desde que escuchó a Kasumi anunciar su llegada con la puerta abierta de par en par. Volvió a alzar los párpados y no vio nada, no había lluvia a su alrededor, eso lo agobiaba, no había sonidos: No estaba la voz de Deidara. Sus dedos rozaron la pequeña taza de café caliente, volviendo a poner toda su atención en el pasillo, esperando que el hambre por fin venciera el berrinche del rubio y saliera para algo de comer, pero desde que Kasumi le había hecho molestar, Deidara no había abandonado la habitación y de cierta forma le preocupaba, no era normal en el rubio.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó con tranquilidad hasta la cocina, maldiciendo internamente cuando chocó contra la silla, aún debía acostumbrarse a esa casa, sobre todo cuando no estaba Deidara para atragantarse cada vez que deseaba decirle que tuviera cuidado, pero se callaba porque no deseaba hacerlo enojar. Tocó con cuidado hasta dar con el arroz de esta mañana y así fue consiguiendo los ingredientes para preparar el curry que había pensado en hacer para cuando el rubio fuera a pedirle comida.

Cuidadosamente caminó en dirección a su habitación, tocó la puerta y finalmente pasó al notar que no estaba cerrado. Sus pasos fueron lentos para sentir con sus rodillas la cama del menor. Suavemente dejó la bandeja en el colchón y luego avanzó por el costado de esta, tanteando con la yema de sus dedos, lentamente, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido hasta que finalmente sintió aquellas sedosas hebras. Con cuidado tomó asiento junto al cuerpo inconsciente del rubio, luego se recostó para abrazarlo por la espalda y escondió el rostro en su cuello, aspirando aquél delicioso aroma al cual se había acostumbrado.

Amaba cuando Deidara estaba dormido.

Había aprendido a apreciar cuando estaba despierto desde el segundo día en el que fingió ser un sonámbulo. Era demasiado distinto su respirar, parecía ser un leve arrullo, la forma en la que su peso variaba cuando estaba profundamente dormido o cuando el sueño le era ligero. La manera en la que apenas se movía y sus labios se partían, permitiéndole sentir el húmedo interior de estos con sus dedos, cada parte de Deidara se le hacía fascinante, sobre todo si lo tenía pegado a su cuerpo.

Depositó un beso en su hombro tras descubrirlo y volvió a resoplar contra la suavidad de su piel.

Autocontrol, Itachi, autocontrol, porque mierda, estaba tan atrapado por aquél rubio que le era casi imposible resistirse a tocarlo, a besarlo, a explorar con sus manos aquél cuerpo. Autocontrol, recuerda que debes seguir fingiendo.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**!**βeta r: No está beteado;; necesito un beta._  
_

I'm back, yep... Lo siento /3 aún sigue en HIATUS, es decir... Las actualizaciones serán Dios sabrá cuándo... Pero prometo que ahora sí intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, porque ahora estoy tomando la corriente que quería, es decir... Deseaba colocar un poco más de drama antes de llegar a este punto romántico, pero ya veré cómo se desarrolla... Así que eso, ha pasado un buen ¿cierto? Espero que estén bien y espero ver reviews o si no, ya van a ver(?). Aunque sea para regañarme... /3.

Últimamente he estado queriendo escribir cosas sobre EXO ¿quién sabe? JAJAJA, sí, sí, pero... No logro escribir nada~ Así que... Bueno, eso, solo quería compartir mis traumas con ustedes. Besos.


End file.
